Land Before Time TV Series Season 2
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: The second season of the Land Before Time TV Series. Features villains Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Dil, and Ichy, as well as Yellow Bellies and others. It also explains more of Chomper and Ruby and how they got into the Great Valley and why Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are after them. It also includes Shorty, Ali, Domeheads, Tinysauruses, Tippy, Mo, and Swimming Sharpteeth. Enjoy.
1. Episode List

**(Author's Note: The count starts at Episode 27 here, as I'm counting "The Cave of Many Voices" as Episode 1 and "Great Egg Adventure" as Episode 26.)**

Episode 27: Return to the Valley

Littlefoot, Bron, Etta, Wild Arms, and the others try and return to the Great Valley, while dodging Horned Sharptooth, Featherhead Sharpteeth, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Shorty, meanwhile, wonders about Bron and if he has been rescued in time.

Episode 28: Bad Influence

(Description: After Tricia nearly gets eaten by Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, Topps won't let Tricia play with the others anymore. Can they change his mind?)

Episode 29: Return of the Egg Stealers

(Description: Ozzy and Strut are back, this time taking Sharptooth eggs. After the kids meet some Sharpteeth who had their eggs taken, Chomper is forced to make a deal to get the eggs by the end of the day or else Ducky and Petrie will be eaten.)

Episode 30: Night in the Mysterious Beyond

(Description: The Gang of Seven gets stranded in the Mysterious Beyond for the night.)

Episode 31: Yellow Belly Adventure

(Description: The Yellow Bellies are back for some more wacky adventures.)

Episode 32: The Fast Runner Race

(Description: Ruby gets into races with some other Fast Runners who visit the Great Valley. Ruby is doing well. However, after a while, she starts to cheat as she likes winning and is caught by Chomper.)

Episode 33: Sharptooth Family Reunion

(Description: While in the Mysterious Beyond, the Gang meets up with Chomper's parents. Why Red Claw is after Chomper and Ruby is revealed.)

Episode 34: Earthshake Escapade

(Description: An earthshake occurs in the Great Valley. Many family members are stranded in various places. Chomper wants to help find them with his sniffer, but will they trust him?)

Episode 35: Ali Returns

(Description: Ali and Rhett are back. Has Rhett changed or is he still up to his old ways?)

Episode 36: The Search for Guido

(Description: Guido has gone sleep flying again. The Gang of Seven goes after him and has various misadventures, including a Spinosaurus encounter.)

Episode 37: Friends for Dinner

(Description: After Chomper takes a rock to the head while they play on the Great Wall, he forgets that he ever met Ruby and the Gang of Five. Determined to hunt them, they must hide from him in the Mysterious Beyond and find a way to restore him back to normal.)

Episode 38: Tinysauruses in Trouble

(Description: The Tinysauruses are having trouble with Tiny Sharpteeth (Compsognathus). Can Chomper talk them into being nice?)

Episode 39: Return to Big Water

(Description: After the Gang falls asleep on a log near water during a rainy night, they wake up to find that flood waters have carried them to the Big Water. They get help from Mo, but Swimming Sharpteeth are eager to make a meal of the group.)

_Episode 40: Great Valley Misadventure_

_(Description: Bron and Shorty come back. However, Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper are trapped inside a cave during a minor earthshake. There, Shorty learns more about Littlefoot and Chomper's friendship. . He also learns to be less of a bully. However, Shorty worries that the longer they are trapped in there, the greater risk that Chomper might give into hunger and turn on them.)_

Episode 41: Boneyard Canyon

(Description: The Gang goes off into the Mysterious Beyond and winds up in Boneyard Canyon, a place with many skeletons and Sharpteeth, including Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, along every turn. Can they get out of there alive?)

Episode 42: Skip's Journey

(Description: Skip has been living in the Great Valley for a bit now. He still misses his parents, however. He eventually goes looking for them with the others. They find his parents, but they are in danger from Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. Can they rescue them in time?)

Episode 43: Domehead Danger

(Description: After having a meeting with Chomper's parents to discuss plans to defeat Red Claw, the Gang has a run in with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They lose them. However, they have taken a deadly detour into the Mountains that Burn region. They brave tar, lava, and hostile Domeheads, who seem determined to make a meal of them, as they try and get back home.)

Episode 44: Mr. Club Tail

(Description: The Gang keeps having the bad luck of getting on the wrong side of Kosh (Mr. Club Tail). However, after an unfortunate incident, he gets into peril and only they can save him.)

Episode 45: Dana and Dinah Return

(Description: Dana and Dinah are back. The Gang has to watch them again, and they aren't happy about it. However, when Cera tells them to go take a hike, they take her literally and go wandering off into the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find them before something else does?)

Episode 46: Return of the Bullies

(Description: Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are back, but this time they are the ones being bullied. The Gang eventually decides to help them out.)

Episode 47: The Swimmer Competition

(Description: Some unkind Swimmers insult Ducky, putting down her ability to swim. Ducky gets offended and challenges them to a swimming competition.)

Episode 48: The Hidden Cave

(Description: After learning from Mr. Thicknose about a cave, hidden behind one of the Great Valley water falls, that is said to hold interesting rocks, the Gang decides to get some for Ruby, who is feeling down. However, they get more than they bargained for.)

Episode 49: Spike Is Missing

(Description: After Spike stops to eat a plant, he gets lost from the others in the Mysterious Beyond. Can the Gang find him before Sharpteeth do?)

Episode 50: The Punishment

(Description: After one of the kids takes Tree Sweets that they weren't supposed to, the whole group is punished. Who is the guilty one? )

Episode 51: Snowed In

( Description: Tippy returns during a snowy time in the Great Valley. The snow doesn't seem bad enough to threaten the green food like in the past, but trouble arises when a few avalanches cut off parts of the Great Valley from each other. Can they dig their way through? )

Episode 52: The Flyers' Revenge

(Description: Rinkus and Sierra form an alliance with Dil and Ichy to try and get back at Littlefoot and his friends and Pterano. Chomper learns a very startling secret that could change EVERYTHING. Note: This is three-parts.)

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**GOOD**

* * *

Littlefoot (Longneck/Flattooth)

Cera (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Ducky (Swimmer/Flattooth)

Petrie (Flyer/Flattooth)

Spike (Spiketail/Flattooth)

Chomper (Sharptooth)

Ruby (Fast Runner/Bothtooth)

Rhett (Longneck/Flattooth)

Ali (Longneck/Flattooth)

Shorty (Longneck/Flattooth)

Pterano (Flyer/Flattooth)

Guido (Glider/Sharptoothish)

Mama Flyer (Flyer/Flattooth)

The Old One (Longneck/Flattooth)

Bron (Longneck/Flattooth)

Grandpa Longneck (Longneck/Flattooth)

Grandma Longneck (Longneck/Flattooth)

Tria (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Tricia (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Topps (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Big Daddy (Tinysaurus/Flattooth)

Lizzie (Tinysaurus/Flattooth)

Skitter (Tinysaurus/Flattooth)

Loofah (Yellow Belly/Flattooth)

Doofah (Yellow Belly/Flattooth)

Foobie (Yellow Belly/Flattooth)

Skip (Tickle Fuzzy/ Flattooth)

Papa Sharptooth (Sharptooth)

Mama Sharptooth (Sharptooth)

Fast Runners (OCs) (Fast Runner/Bothtooth)

Mo (Swimmer/Sharptoothish)

Skip's Parents (OCs) (Tickle Fuzzies/Flattooth)

Mr. Thicknose (Thicknose/Flattooth)

Kosh (Club Tail/Flattooth)

Dana (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Dinah (Threehorn/Flattooth)

Hyp(Flattooth)

Nod (Flattooth)

Mutt (Flattooth)

**BAD**

* * *

Ozzy (Egg Stealer)

Strut (Egg Stealer)

Dil (Bigmouth Belly Dragger /Sharptooth)

Ichy (Sharpbeak/ Sharptooth)

Rinkus (Flyer/Flattooth)

Sierra (Flyer/Flattooth)

Red Claw (Sharptooth)

Screech (Fast Biter/Sharptooth)

Thud (Fast Biter/Sharptooth)

The _Liopleurodon (Swimming Sharptooth)_

_Spinosaurus (Sharptooth)_

_Sharpteeth (Sharptooth)_

_Domeheads (OCs) (Bothtooth)_

_Sural (OC) (Swimmer/Flattooth)_

_Tiny Sharpteeth (OCs) (Tiny Sharpteeth/Sharptooth)_


	2. Return to the Valley

**EPISODE 27: RETURN TO THE VALLEY**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Bron**

**Topps**

**Diggers **

**Wild Arms**

**Etta**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Shorty**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Featherhead Sharpteeth**

**Horned Sharptooth**

* * *

**SONGS**

**Remembering**

**Good Times, Good Friends**

* * *

"I'd like to thank you guys for rescuing me." said Bron to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Etta.

"No problem." replied Etta.

"I helped too." piped in Wild Arms.

"Sure you did!" scoffed Etta, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"We can finally go back home and be together." Littlefoot said excitedly to Bron.

Meanwhile, nearer to the Great Valley, the Sharptooth Red Claw and his two Fast Biter minions, Screech and Thud, sniffed the air. They were looking for Chomper and Ruby. While the kids usually stayed in the Great Valley, occasionally they left. Based on what they could smell, Chomper and Ruby had done just that. Their scent was leading toward the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth.

_Why would the Little Biter go there?_ Red Claw wondered. _It doesn't matter. When I'm done with him, he'll never be going anywhere ever again._ he thought. He, Screech, and Thud took off after Chomper and Ruby's scents.

Meanwhile, back closer to the Fire Mountain, the kids heard a roaring. "Keep down." said Bron.

"Oh no! A Sharptooth!" gasped Wild Arms, who promptly fainted.

It was the Horned Sharptooth. "Hide, I'll distract him." whispered Chomper to them.

He approached the Horned Sharptooth. **Were you looking for a bunch of Flatteeth? ** asked Chomper in Sharptooth.

**Yes, I was, Little Biter. Did you see them? **he asked.

**Yes, they went that way.** lied Chomper, pointing toward the Fire Mountain. **I'd have gone after them myself but they were kind of big.**

**Thanks. Wonder why they'd head toward the Fire Mountain. Looks like there is Flowing Fire all around there.** said the Horned Sharptooth.

**You know Flatteeth aren't very smart. **replied Chomper. The Horned Sharptooth nodded before leaving.

The others, minus Ruby, who understood what the two had said, had only heard roaring and grunting. "What did you say?" asked Littlefoot.

"I sent him toward the Fire Mountain. We should be long gone before he figures out that I tricked him." Chomper said.

"You carry him this time." said Topps to Grandpa Longneck, indicating the unconscious Wild Arms.

They continued off for a while. Cera knew Ruby could understand Sharptooth and had asked her what Chomper had said.

At one point, Cera stopped walking. "What do you mean Flatteeth aren't very smart?!" snapped Cera at Chomper, upon hearing from Ruby the translation of the conversation.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Shorty was crying. He was in Fernwood Forest, a part of the Great Valley that had lots of fern trees. He had seen the incident where Bron had been stranded. Neither Wild Arms nor the others in Bron's herd had volunteered to help rescue Bron. He, unlike Littlefoot, had assumed that it was hopeless and that Bron wouldn't be rescued in time.

Grandma Longneck came near him. "What are you doing in Fernwood Forest all by yourself small one?" she asked. She saw the tears, which Shorty quickly tried to hide.

"Nothing." Shorty lied.

"You've been crying." she said.

"No I haven't." Shorty lied again.

"It's ok Shorty. I'm sad too about Bron. We can only hope they got to him in time." said Grandma Longneck.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, the Horned Sharptooth could see that there were no Flatteeth this way. Indeed, he found Flattooth footprints leading _away _from where Chomper had said.

_Stinking Little Biter wanted those Flattooth kids for himself. Sent me off as a joke! I'll teach him to trick me like that! _the Horned Sharptooth thought angrily. He began sniffing for Chomper. He locked onto his scent and went off after him.

Meanwhile, the kids saw four Featherhead Sharpteeth ahead.

"What are we going to do? If they spot us, then they will chase us and I am too tired to be chased tonight so we need to think of a way so that they will not chase us." said Ruby.

"I'll take them!" said Topps.

"I don't know Dad, there are four of them." said Cera uneasily.

"Mr. Threehorn, she's right. I don't want to see you get hurt." said Grandpa Longneck.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Topps.

"We could go around the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. " suggested Etta.

"Yes, but that way is rocky and there's no place to rest. I'm tired." said Bron.

"I have an idea. I'll distract them just like last time." suggested Chomper. The group nodded to show they liked the plan. "But they need to smell you. If they don't, then they won't believe me." Chomper added.

"But if they smell us, won't they get us?" asked Petrie.

"That is why you need to hide. Perhaps in that mud over there." suggested Chomper, pointing at a bunch of smelly mud.

"I'm not getting in that stuff!" grumbled Topps, wrinkling his nose.

"Then I guess you'll just get eaten." laughed Etta, heading into the mud. The others went with Etta, leaving Topps alone as Chomper went toward the Featherhead Sharpteeth.

"Oh, all right." grumbled Topps, heading into the mud as well with the others.

The Featherhead Sharpteeth smelled the Leaf Eaters. Chomper came up to them before they could begin to tail the group, however. **I smell the Flatteeth too. They went that way. **Chomper lied, pointing out of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth and away from his friends. The four Featherheads left, taking off after what they thought were the others.

Chomper returned to his Leaf Eater friends. "The mud worked." said Chomper happily. "And they're gone." The mud, though, had woken up Wild Arms.

"PTTTTH! PTTTH! Yuck! Why am I covered in mud?" he whined.

"Quit your bellyaching!" growled Topps.

"I must ask why I am in covered in mud. I do not like being covered in mud!" complained Wild Arms.

"Quiet!" snarled Topps, banging his foot on the ground.

They reached the entrance of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. "Let's look for a safe place to rest in the there. Perhaps on one of those rocky cliffs in there. We can take turns watching so that we don't get attacked in our sleep." suggested Grandpa Longneck.

"I hope we don't meet any Featherhead Sharpteeth." Wild Arms said.

"Chomper sent away four of them while you were taking a nap." said Topps.

"Four? Oh dear! At least they're gone now." said Wild Arms.

"Let's get going before they come back." said Etta.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night soon. I'm worn out." said Grandpa Longneck.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Shorty was worried. "They aren't back yet. If they haven't found Bron by now, then he's gone." said Shorty, starting to cry again.

"Well, we still have our memories." replied Grandma Longneck.

"Remembering, remembering

is a kind of a funny thing." sang Grandma Longneck.

"It makes me think of time gone by.

And of those I hoped would never die." sang Shorty.

"And though you never want to say goodbye.

And though sad thought may make you cry.

There is one thing that you cannot deny.

Good, bad, or even sad.

You'll always recall the time you had." sang Grandma Longneck, starting to cry too.

"I'll always have my remembering." sang Shorty.

"My remembering." they both sang, finishing the song.

Shorty went and lay underneath two fern trees. He fell asleep. "Goodnight Shorty." whispered Grandma Longneck, walking away to go to bed.

Meanwhile, in the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth, Littlefoot and his friends had found a safe place to rest for the night. They were on the top of a cliff. The only path to them was a steep climb from below. True, this meant that if enemies came that way, they could be trapped up there, but it was better than sleeping in the open on level ground where they could be easy prey.

"You can take the first watch." said Etta to Wild Arms.

"But…..but….!" protested Wild Arms.

"Just do it!" Topps bellowed loudly and ferociously.

Wild Arms shuddered. "Ok. Ok." he said nervously.

"Oh, and try not to faint if a Sharptooth shows up." added Etta. She and the others, minus Wild Arms, laid down and went to sleep. She lay next to Petrie and Spike. Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky were next to each other. Topps, Bron, and Grandpa Longneck slept next to each other. Chomper and Ruby were also together, with Chomper resting his head on Ruby's shoulders.

While the others slept, Wild Arms stood guard. "Just my luck." he grumbled. "Of course _I _would be assigned to watch." He paced back and forth nervously. Suddenly he spotted a pair of red eyes in the darkness. They seemed to be staring right back at him. "What is that?" he asked himself in alarm. Sweat began to run down his face. His legs began to shake. He was just about to faint until he saw it was just a small lizard that scuttled past. "PHEW!" he sighed in relief. As he continue his watch, pacing back and forth, suddenly he heard a screeching sound, like that of a Sharptooth Flyer in the distance. He shuddered. "This is going to be one long night!" he moaned.

Meanwhile, the Featherhead Sharpteeth came across the Horned Sharptooth. **Have you seen a bunch of Flatteeth? A young Two Claw said they went this way.** said one of them to the Horned Sharptooth.

**The little brat lied! He sent me off too. I think he wants them all for himself!** growled the Horned Sharptooth.

**We'll show him then! **vowed the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. The five of them went off looking for Chomper.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth, Red Claw grinned. **I can faintly smell the Little Biter. He's around here somewhere. **he said to Screech and Thud.

Around two in the morning, Wild Arms, who was about to turn the watch over to Etta, heard growling. "What could that be?" he asked himself aloud. He looked down the steep path they had come up. He didn't see anything in the immediate vicinity. However, before he could shrug it off, he heard it again. He prodded Etta awake.

"Time already?" she yawned.

"There's s-s—something down there!" he whimpered.

"I don't see anything." said Etta, again failing to suppress a yawn.

"I know, but there is something down there." Wild Arms replied.

"Let's go check." said Etta.

"You go." said Wild Arms, who didn't want to risk his neck.

"How about we both go?" suggested Etta.

"Ok. That works." Wild Arms, who didn't want to go alone, agreed. They slowly went down the hill. They saw four Featherhead Sharpteeth sniffing around and the Horned Sharptooth was with them!

"Quick, we've got to wake the others!" Etta whispered. The two started back up the hill. "How I wish my wing weren't hurt and I could fly!" Etta lamented.

Etta shook Ruby awake. "What is it?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"Sharpteeth! They're coming!" yelled Wild Arms.

The three of them shook the others awake. "What is it?" asked Topps grumpily.

"Sharpteeth. Five of them." replied Etta.

The group went down the hill very slowly. **I smell them nearby. I'm going to get that little brat for misdirecting me. **came the Horned Sharptooth's voice.

"Ut oh, he's after me!" whimpered Chomper softly.

They were able to get down the hill and out of sight just before the bad guys turned the corner. They ran off. They bad guys soon realized where they were and took off after them.

"I hope they do not get us. I do not want to be eated. Oh no, no, no." panted Ducky.

After a short while of running, the group spotted the Stinkweed that the group had found earlier. "I have an idea." said Littlefoot.

"Oh no, I am **not** wearing…." protested Topps.

A while later, they were all wearing the Stinkweed. The Stinkweed had masked their smells and enabled them to get away. "This stuff is disgusting. I should never have come…" whined Wild Arms.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Mr. Threehorn, cutting him off. Wild Arms stopped whining at once.

"We may smell bad, but at least because we smell bad, they cannot smell us, which is good." said Ruby.

"And we lost them." said Chomper, who was holding his nose due to the smell of the Stinkweed, happily.

"Ut oh, it appears that in losing them, we also lost ourselves." exclaimed Ruby, who didn't know where they were.

"Let's find out in the morning. I'm very worn out." whined Wild Arms. "I didn't want to come spending all day and night with you guys, with hardly any rest. This isn't what I had in mind when I set out to help with Bron."

"You're nothing but a coward Wild Arms. You didn't even want to come, you griped the whole way to the Fire Mountain, and you faint when Sharpteeth get too close." Topps derided him.

"But, but…." Wild Arms protested.

"He's right. All you care about is yourself." said Littlefoot disdainfully.

They found a place to rest under some trees. It was the same bunch of grape trees near where the Diggers lived, though the group didn't know this in the darkness. They all rested. Wild Arms, who felt sad about Topps's comment, rested away from the others.

"Me no think me can sleep with this stinky stuff near me." Petrie grumbled.

"You'll get used to it I suppose." yawned Ruby.

Spike came up to Ruby and ate the Stinkweed off of her. "Spike, you no supposed to eat that. Now you going to have bad breath!" Petrie groaned. Spike ate the rest of the Stinkweed that the others, minus Bron, Grandpa Longneck and Topps, who were out of his reach, had. Spike ate the Stinkweed off of Petrie last. "No, Spike! NOOOOOO! That was our stinky smell to hide us from Sharpteeth!" Petrie whined. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Spike belched. "Ohhhhh." Petrie moaned, passing out from the smell, which was too odious for him to handle. They were all really tired and soon fell asleep.

Littlefoot was woken up a few minutes before dawn the following morning. "Huh?" He looked around. Something had poked him. "Who's there?" he asked. He moved and accidentally bumped his head on a fruit tree. A few pieces of fruit fell to the ground. "Ow!" he moaned.

"Leader! Leader! Leader!"

Littlefoot yelled in fright. He turned to stare as several happy Diggers came into sight. They all huddled around him. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" they chanted.

Petrie woke up from Littlefoot's yell. "What matter?" Petrie asked in alarm. Petrie saw the Diggers. Petrie laughed in relief. "Oh, they no dangerous."

"What do they want? Why are they crying 'Leader! Leader! Leader!'?" Littlefoot asked.

Petrie noticed the fallen fruit. "If you give them fruit, they make you their leader."

Littlefoot pushed on one of the fruit trees, sending fruit plummeting to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers chanted. Many Diggers came and carried Littlefoot.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" he cried at them.

They took him and sat in a small throne-like rock chair. They placed a crown of leaves on his head. "All hail the mighty Leader!" they cried.

The others had woken up too from all the commotion. "What's going on?" Bron asked.

"These Diggers have made me their leader." Littlefoot replied.

"Why would they do that?" asked Wild Arms.

"Because apparently if you get them fruit, they make you their leader." Littlefoot answered.

"Let's get going. I'm glad that it's just these Digger things. I was worried that it was….." said Wild Arms. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! "Sharpteeth!" cried Wild Arms.

The Horned Sharptooth and the four Featherhead Sharpteeth came into sight. They moved toward Chomper. Grandpa Longneck, Topps, and Bron moved to fight the off.

"Oh, how could this get any worse?" Wild Arms moaned.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came into sight, coming from the other direction as the Horned Sharptooth and the Featherhead Sharpteeth had come.

"You **had **to ask, didn't you?" Topps grumbled to Wild Arms.

The Horned Sharptooth went to strike at Chomper. However, Red Claw growled at him. **He's mine. Out of the way!** Red Claw snarled.

**I'm going to teach him a lesson for misdirecting me like that!** snapped the Horned Sharptooth at Red Claw.

**I'm going to teach him a lesson for damaging my eye!** said Red Claw, indicating the eye of his that was yellow due to injury.

The two got into a tussle over who would finish off Chomper. Red Claw pushed over the Horned Sharptooth, slashing him in the leg. Chomper and Ruby, meanwhile, used the opportunity of the fight to take off. Screech and Thud went toward Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps, who were already struggling to fight off the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. Red Claw chased after Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Horned Sharptooth got up and also chased after them.

Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps seemed to be having trouble with the four Featherhead Sharpteeth. Etta had an idea. Though her wing wasn't fully healed, she decided that she had to act. She took to the air and slapped one of the Featherhead Sharpteeth in the head with her good wing. BLLLLLLULLLLLLLLH! Etta stuck her tongue out at the Featherhead Sharpteeth. She moved away from Topps, Grandpa Longneck, and Bron. "I'm over here!" Etta taunted. It did the trick. Two Featherhead Sharpteeth took off after her. Etta kept taunting them. "Over here you big lugs!" They snapped at her but she dodged them. "Did anyone tell you that your breath stinks?" Etta laughed.

Wild Arms, meanwhile, watched the fight with alarm. He was farthest from the group and the Sharpteeth seemed to be preoccupied with the others in the group. He didn't really want to stick around with this many vicious Sharpteeth here, looking to get a meal. He thought of making a run for it to save his own skin.

Etta lured the two Featherhead Sharpteeth near some trees. She grabbed a branch with her claws. "Hey uglies, I'm over here!" she cried. As expected, one of the Featherhead Sharpteeth snapped at her. WHACK! She released the branch, which smacked the Featherhead Sharptooth right in the face. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Sharptooth cried in pain, falling over.

The other Sharptooth came at her. She decided to try the same trick again. "Want some Flyer munchies? Come and get me!" she taunted. The Featherhead Sharptooth came near her. She released the branch. However, much to her shock, the Featherhead Sharptooth ducked and then snapped at her. She flew out of the way. The Sharptooth, angry at her, grabbed a branch and whacked her with it just like she'd done to his partner. WHACK! Etta was sent sprawling through the air after the branch hit her. She collided with a rocky wall and fell to the ground. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned in pain.

It wasn't going well for the others. Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and Horned Sharptooth had backed Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike into a corner. One of the Featherhead Sharpteeth rammed Grandpa Longneck with his head, knocking his over, where he fell into Topps, knocking him over as well. Bron wouldn't be able to hold off the Featherhead Sharpteeth for long due to his sore leg. Three of the Featherhead Sharpteeth went after Bron, Grandpa Longneck, and Topps, while the fourth went after the hurt Etta. Wild Arms considered making a run for it. However, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a coward, knowing he let all of his friends die to save his own skin. An idea occurred to him.

He ran at a tree, knocking a bunch of fruit to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers chanted. He rammed more trees, knocking more fruit to the ground. "Leader! Leader! Leader!" the Diggers cried ecstatically.

"Leader here wants you to help out. You there, " he said pointing at a group of 20 Diggers, "go take out all those Sharpteeth over there." he said, pointing at the Sharpteeth attacking Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. The Diggers eagerly obeyed, running to the Sharpteeth, who turned as the Diggers came.

"You, come with me." he said to the other Diggers. He charged at the Three Featherhead Sharpteeth coming at Bron, Grandpa Longneck and Topps, advancing like Han Solo when he single-handedly charged a hallway full of Stormtroopers on the Death Star. "Charge!" yelled Wild Arms. "Charge!" the Diggers echoed him. The Three Featherhead Sharpteeth, snapped at the Diggers and Wild Arms. However, the group was too quick for them. They knocked the three Sharpteeth over. The Diggers jumped on them and started to tickle them. Wild Arms, meanwhile, followed by two Diggers, advanced toward Etta and got there before the fourth Featherhead Sharptooth could. He grabbed her and took off with her in his arms.

"My hero!" said Etta. Wild Arms blushed. The Featherhead Sharptooth was gaining on them. However, before he could get to them, he got distracted as the two Diggers began to pelt him with fruits. He chased after them, allowing Etta and Wild Arms to move further away from him. One of the Diggers got a fruit in his open mouth. He coughed and winced, for he hated the taste of fruit. Topps, who had gotten up, used the opportunity to ram the Sharptooth over.

The Diggers knocked over Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. They also chased after Chomper. "Hey, leave me alone!" Chomper yelled.

"Oops." said Wild Arms, who realized he should have been more specific about which Sharpteeth to attack. "Don't attack him." Wild Arms told the Diggers, pointing at Chomper. They stopped going after Chomper.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud got up again. They chased after Chomper and Ruby. **You're mine Little Biter! **growled Red Claw.

Chomper moved underneath a vine that some Diggers were holding. Ruby hopped over it. **I don't think so, Stink Breath! **Chomper retorted at his archenemy.

Red Claw moved forward and tripped over the vine. He collided with Screech and Thud. The three of them fell off a cliff and landed in mud below. They were all muddy, but otherwise unarmed. **I'll get you Little Biter! **Red Claw vowed.

The Diggers, Grandpa Longneck, Bron, and Topps routed the Horned Sharptooth and the four Featherhead Sharpteeth.

"Thank you Wild Arms." said Bron.

"No problem." replied Wild Arms, blushing.

They left, waving goodbye to the Diggers, who were disappointed that their "leader", Wild Arms, was leaving. However, they soon found another "leader", a Pteranodon who rested on one of the fruit trees, accidentally knocking off some fruit and sending it to the ground, making the Diggers cheer "Leader! Leader! Leader!" and forget all about Wild Arms. Littlefoot and his friends laughed at the silliness of the Diggers, though they were glad that they had helped save them.

In the afternoon, they returned to the Great Valley. Shorty saw Bron. "Bron, you're alive!" he cried, running up and hugging him. Bron hugged him back.

"Yes, Littlefoot saved me!" replied Bron.

"I should have come too. I'm sorry." said Shorty, feeling guilty.

"It's all right Shorty." replied Bron, hugging him with his neck.

"I'm glad you're safe Bron." said Grandma Longneck.

"Good time, good friends!

We made it in time to save my Dad.

Good times, good friends.

We didn't give up even when things were bad." sang Littlefoot.

"I'm so glad that he got saved!" sang Shorty.

"And I found that I could be brave!" sang Wild Arms.

"Think we're having fun?" sang Chomper.

"Say it Ducky." said Littlefoot.

"Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Good times, good friends.

Glad we all made it back again.

Good times, good friends.

Wish that it would never end." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Shorty, and Wild Arms sang together, finishing the song.

"You know, I like this place." remarked Etta, looking around. "I think I'll live here."

"Me'd like that." said Petrie.

And so, Bron had made it back alive to the Great Valley and Etta joined the Combined Herd. All was well.


	3. Bad Influence

**EPISODE 27: BAD INFLUENCE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Topps**

**Tria**

**Tricia**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**SONGS**

* * *

**I'm So Mad**

**Feel So Happy**

"Let's go to the Meadow of Jumping Waters!" said Chomper. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" said Cera.

They ran out into the Mysterious Beyond. "Are you sure that we should bring Tricia with us? If she got into trouble, then we'd get into trouble because she got into trouble." said Ruby. "Ruby, you worry too much." said Cera. "Me think Tricia will be fine." said Petrie.

Ruby sighed. "If you say so. Last time we came here, we had a bad encounter with…." she said. ROAR! "Red Claw!" she screamed.

Red Claw came after them, his mouth dripping saliva. They all turned and ran. Screech and Thud came toward them too. They were headed for Tricia.

"We can't lose Tricia!" said Cera. There was a ledge in front of Tricia with a drop off below it. There was another side about 8 feet from where Tricia was.

"Tricia, you need to jump! Jump you need to!" said Ruby to Tricia. Tricia jumped. She almost made it to the other side, but slipped. She dangled, hanging onto a vine and crying.

"Tricia!" said Cera! Cera jumped across and got her sister. The others also were able to get across. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud too were able to get across. They headed toward the entrance to the Great Valley. They were able to get in.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud turned back, knowing they couldn't take all of the Leaf Eaters in there. "Yeah, we did it!" said Littlefoot.

They turned and saw Topps glaring at them. "You were careless with Tricia!" he said gruffly. "But Dad I..." said Cera. "I've told you that the others were a bad influence!" said Topps. "Dad, we..." she said. "I don't want Tricia going with them anymore! That was too close!" said Topps. "What?!" said Cera in shock.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"It's not fair!" said Cera angrily. She had tried to get her father to back down but he wouldn't budge. "I did what I had to. I can't let Tricia get hurt." said Topps. "Hmmmmmphhhh!" said Cera, angrily running and smashing a boulder. "Cera!" Topps called after her.

"Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far Topsy?" said Tria. "No! I lost my wife and most of my kids. I'm not going to let anything happen to Cera and Tricia!" said Topps firmly. "You're being too harsh! It was an accident!" said Tria. "Well, that 'accident' almost cost Tricia her life!" said Topps.

Tricia was crying, as she too thought her father was overdoing it. Cera was fuming. "It's not fair Tricia!" said Cera. Tricia nodded.

Littlefoot and his friends also thought this was unfair. "Your dad is being unreasonable!" said Littlefoot. "Normally, I'd make you sorry you questioned my Dad, but right now I agree." said Cera. "Perhaps your dad just trying to do what he think right." said Petrie.

"Well, it's not fair  
We didn't mean for that to happen.  
He doesn't care  
Now I feel hurt on the inside  
And Tricia is upset as well.  
I can tell.  
Makes me wanna yell  
Smash rocks and kick them  
Step aside  
Get outta my way, 'cause I'm angry  
And it's something I can't hide  
But after all  
I kick and stomp and roar  
It seems that I  
I still feel  
that I can't take it anymore  
I still feel bad  
I'm still mad  
So what now?" sang Cera.

"I'm sure I don't know." said Ruby. "We could play with her anyway. We could. We could." suggested Ducky. "You don't want to cross Dad. Trust me." said Cera matter-of-factly. "Well, I have an idea." said Littlefoot.

He came to his grandparents. "We have a problem with Mr. Threehorn." said Littlefoot. "What's he done now?" asked Grandma Longneck. "Tricia went with us into the Mysterious Beyond. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came. It wasn't our fault that she almost got eaten and almost fell to her death. It was just an accident. Bad luck. Now he's not letting Tricia around us again. He thinks we're a bad influence." said Littlefoot. "The nerve of him!" said Grandma Longneck. "I'll go talk to him." said Grandpa Longneck.

"I think you are overdoing it." said Grandpa Longneck to Topps. "Don't tell me how to deal with my kids." said Topps gruffly. "Littlefoot feels that this is overdoing it." said Grandpa Longneck. "Littlefoot needs to mind his own business." said Topps. "You've made it his business by claiming he's a bad influence!" piped in Grandma Longneck.

"I almost lost Tricia! I'm her father and I'll do what's best for her." said Topps. "Well I'm her mother and I say you're overdoing it. It was an accident." said Tria, confronting Topps.

"Look dear, I don't want her to get hurt." said Topps. He stormed off. "Men!" muttered Tria.

"So, did it work?" Chomper asked Cera and Littlefoot. "No, Dad is still as stubborn as ever!" said Cera in disgust. Spike shook his head.

"Well, I've had it. I'm running away! I can't take this anymore!" said Cera. "Cera, wait!" said Littlefoot. However, she turned and ran and headed out into the Mysterious Beyond.

"Cera! Cera!" Topps called a few hours later. He kept searching for Cera. "Where could she be?" he asked Tria. "I don't know Topsy." she said. Tricia was worried. She was being watched by Topps and Tria. However, she was worried about her older half-sister. While Topps and Tria were worrying about Cera, Tricia went off. She headed toward the Mysterious Beyond.

"Where Tricia going?" asked Petrie. "She is going into the Mysterious Beyond! She could get hurt out there! She could! She could!" said Ducky. They all went after her.

"We've got to find her!" said Littlefoot. "We are already in hot water with Mr. Threehorn. If we help, then maybe he will let us be with Tricia again." said Ruby. "But where is she?" said Littlefoot.

Chomper sniffed the air. "That way." he said, pointing south. They went after Tricia, hoping to find her before a Sharptooth did.

Cera, meanwhile, headed out here to be alone. She didn't really intend to stay away for good. Maybe her vanishing would make her dad realize that he was being foolish and that, once he got her back, he would forget the whole thing with Tricia.

Suddenly, she saw two familiar Fast Biters. They were prowling around, looking for a meal. Screech and Thud! She turned and slowly tried to creep away. The two Sharpteeth sniffed the air. They smelled her and moved toward her. She saw them in time and took off full speed!

While Cera ran for her life, Tricia continued to wander into the Mysterious Beyond, looking for her older half-sister. "Cewa!" she said. "Cewa!" She couldn't find her. She started to cry.

Just then, Cera ran right into her. "Cewa!" she said happily. "Tricia?" said Cera in shock. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. ROAR! Red Claw!

"Don't panic Tricia, Cera is here." said Cera, trying to reassure her younger half-sister. The other kids came to them. "There you guys are!" said Littlefoot.

Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came into sight, their mouths dripping saliva, eager to get a meal. "Go Tricia! I'll handle them!" said Cera to her half-sister. "Cewa?" said Tricia. "I said go!" said Cera.

Topps and Tria saw the sight. They couldn't believe it. Topps was upset again. "They put Tricia in danger again!" said Topps angrily.

"No, Topsy. We were supposed to be watching Tricia. You can't blame it on them this time. Cera went out there because she was upset and Tricia went after her." said Tria. Topps could say nothing. He knew that Tria was right. Plus, she could be stern when mad enough. Stern enough to even scare him into backing down.

Cera went and charged at Red Claw. She tried to ram him in the foot with her horn. It made him yelp, but he still stayed up. He moved to strike her.

Red Claw howled in pain. "Huh?" said Cera. Chomper had bitten him in the tail. Screech came and tried to bite Chomper. However, Chomper moved in time and Screech bit Red Claw's tail instead. Red Claw howled in even more pain.

Screech jumped aside. It was a near miss. Red Claw had aimed an angry swipe at Screech for biting him in the tail. The three Sharpteeth now moved toward Chomper and Cera.

"Hey you!" said Topps. Topps charged at Red Claw. He was able, after a standoff, to knock him over. Red Claw got back up and Screech and Thud came at Topps. It looked bad.

WHaM! Tria butted the two Fast Biters. They howled in pain. Luckily, for them, they only got jabbed by her horns and not impaled. The kids all rammed them too. The bad guys fell over. They knew that they were outmatched and took off. The group cheered.

Back in the Great Valley, Topps apologized to them. Apologizes from Topps were rare, as he so often thought he was always right, but he did the best he could. "I'm sorry. I owe you an apology. That was really a mistake. It could have happened to anyone. I see that now. You have my permission to go with Tricia again." he said. They all cheered. "However, I **do **expect you to be careful with her. She's still young after all." said Topps. "We understand sir." said Littlefoot.

Cera and the kids started to sing.

"_I feel so happy_

_I want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me." sang Cera._

"Tricia almost got hurt and it made upset Dad.

I think he'd always be mad.

But then we found out that we all make mistakes

and now we can play again." Cera continued.

"_I feel so happy_

_I want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me" sang the others._

_"__I feel so happy_

_I want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me_

_Feel so Happy!" they all sang._

_It seemed that things were back to normal. Tricia went playing with her friends in the mud pools. They were all having a good time. Tricia fell in and them resurfaced, giggling. They all laughed. All was well again._


	4. Return of the Egg Stealers

**EPISODE 28: RETURN OF THE EGG STEALERS**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Ozzy**

**Strut**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Metriacanthosaurus Mom**

**Metriacanthosaurus Dad**

**SONGS**

* * *

**Eggs**

**I Feel So Happy**

"Ok Strut, let's see what we can get today." said Ozzy. "I don't know Ozzy. Stealing Sharptooth eggs seems dangerous, don't you think?" said Strut. "Maybe we could some green leaves and..." said Strut, picking up a green leaf and preparing to put it into his mouth.

"No!" said Ozzy angrily, knocking the green leaf out of his brother's hand. "You're going to learn to like eggs Strut! One way or another!" said Ozzy. "Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can always boss me around like that. I have feelings you know." said Strut.

"I want you to be normal, instead of the oddball you are!" said Ozzy angrily. "Watch and learn brother." said Ozzy. Strut covered his eyes, for his brother was going for Metriacanthosaurus eggs. Ozzy dodged the watchful eye of the parents and grabbed several eggs. Ozzy saw that his brother was standing nearby with his eyes covered. He groaned. He moved away from the Sharpteeth. He then yelled to his brother: "Come along Strut!" Strut opened his eyes and took off after his brother.

The Sharpteeth were saddened about the loss of their eggs. However, in the distance, they heard others coming. They sniffed the air. "Flat Teeth." they said to each other in Sharptooth.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were in the Mysterious Beyond again. They had gone out here to talk to Ruby's family. They were on their way back. Ducky and Petrie were in front. Suddenly, some clawed hands grabbed them.

"Let me go! That is not nice. It is not." said Ducky. "Me no like this!" whined Petrie. They turned and saw yellow eyes staring at them. The creatures had pointed teeth. "Sharptooth!" the two yelled.

Chomper ran forward. "Let them go!" he said in Sharptooth. "They are our lunch!" the Sharptooth couple said in Sharptooth. "Isn't there any way I can persuade you to let them go?" Chomper pleaded in Sharptooth. "As a matter of fact there is." said the Sharptooth father in Sharptooth. "What?" Chomper asked eagerly in Sharptooth. "Our eggs were stolen just moments ago. If you can get them back the Bright Circle goes down, we will let them go. If not, we will be having them for dinner." said the Sharptooth mother in Sharptooth. There didn't seem to be any other hope for Ducky and Petrie. "Deal." said Chomper in Sharptooth.

"What did they say?" asked Littlefoot. "Their eggs were just taken. If we get them back before the Bright Circle goes down, they will let Ducky and Petrie go. If we can't then...then..." said Chomper. He couldn't say "they will die" so instead, he just drew his claw across his throat dramatically. The others got the message and gasped.

Theme song plays ["All I see is the day in front of us! All I see is the day in front of us! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Burning bright with a new-born sun! _Come follow me_

_Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time")_

"How are we supposed to find those nasty Egg Stealers before the Bright Circle goes down?" Cera asked. They were all worried for the safety of Ducky and Petrie. "I'll smell them out." said Chomper. He sniffed the air. "Odd, I recognize that smell!" he said.

Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut kept going, looking for a safe place to eat the eggs. Out here in the open simply wouldn't do. "Ozzy, are you sure about this?" asked Strut, worried. He recalled what happened when he had gotten on the wrong side of Chomper's parents. "Yes, I'm sure." said Ozzy. "I don't think Eggs are worth this risk." said Strut. "Yes, ALL eggs are!" said Ozzy angrily.

"When I wake up

first thing I do  
Eggs  
Is to look around  
for something to chew  
"Eggs-actly"  
Feeding myself is very, very tricky  
because you see, I'm ridiculously picky  
Eggs" sang Ozzy.

"Ozzy, I don't mean to bother you but I think we should..." sang Strut.

"This Struthiomimus  
won't settle for the dregs  
I'll borrow  
I'll beg  
I'll even hug you." sang Ozzy.

"Hug me?" sang Strut in shock.

"For my dear beloved dose...

of eggs." sang Ozzy.

"Um Ozzy I don't think this is such a good idea  
I don't like being chased or eaten.  
Why not get a juicy little leaf  
with a beautiful stick in it  
Why not just give up on eggs  
so that we don't have to risk it?" sang Strut.

"Strut!" sang Ozzy.

"What?!" Strut sang.

"You imbecilic eater

great green globs couldn't  
possibly be sweeter  
than a pile of eggs.

It's worth risking Sharpteeth even at night,

to get a tasty bite!

You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open

for a great big nest full I am hoping." sang Ozzy.

"Why don't we just admit that we've been beaten?

There's no risk in getting green.  
It certainly couldn't hurt.  
and we won't get eaten." sang Strut.

"The colors and shapes and assorted sizes

gobble them all for appetizers  
Eggs-tasy." sang Ozzy.

"Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?" sang Strut.

"I've had it up to here with this aggrevation!" sang Ozzy.

"Why not have a piece of a tree?" sang Strut.

"Why can't you be more like me?

You leaf-loving" sang Ozzy.

"Hey!" said Strut.

"Bush-burping

Stem-smelling  
Garden-gorging" sang Ozzy.

"Wait a minute!" said Strut.

"Plant-popping, tree-tasting, always running,

Dirt-devouring beast!" sang Ozzy.

"Ozzy!" said Strut.

"You've got to have eggs

Thrice a day  
at least." sang Ozzy.

Meanwhile, the kids were following Chomper, who was smelling the air. "I know that smell. I smelled it before, some cold times ago." said Chomper. "What is it?" said Littlefoot. "Remember those Egg Stealers that we had trouble with when we first met?" said Chomper. Littlefoot gasped. "It's them, isn't it?" said Littlefoot. Chomper nodded.

"Well, there's seven of us and only two of them, if it is." said Cera. "Don't underestimate them. They're a lot more dangerous than they look." said Littlefoot. Chomper nodded.

Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie were struggling. "Let me go. I do not like this, oh no I do not." she said. "Me want to go home!" Petrie moaned. The two Sharpteeth stared at the kids. "Why did the young boy want to try and get them from us? Surely, his mom and dad can get him something to eat." the female asked her mate in Sharptooth. "No idea. Perhaps he is hungry for Swimmer and Flyer." he replied in Sharptooth.

"What are they saying?" Ducky asked Petrie. "Me no know. Me no understand Sharptooth." said Petrie. The two were both afraid. They wondered why they were still alive. Ducky nervously poked the male Sharptooth. "Are you going to eat us?" she asked.

Neither he nor his mate understood what she said. However, they kind of guessed. "It doesn't look good for you kid either way. Most likely we'll be eating you after the Bright Circle goes down However, if by some luck, we get our egg back, that young boy will be eating you." he said to Ducky in Sharptooth.

Neither Ducky nor Petrie could understand him. "What you say?" said Petrie. The female Sharptooth guessed that they could not understand them. She decided to do it the old fashioned way.

She pointed at the Bright Circle, then at the ground, then at her eggs, then at Ducky and Petrie. Ducky sat there, perplexed. She said to Petrie "We have until the Bright Circle goes down to do something with eggs." said Ducky, trying to understand the charades. The female Sharptooth pointed at a spot where some eggs were clearly missing from her nest.

"Oh, me get it. They want their eggs back before the Bright Circle goes down." said Petrie. They nodded to show that they got it. The male Sharptooth put rocks where the missing eggs were. He then pointed at them and showed claws walking away. Eventually, the kids got it.

"They said that if they get their eggs back before the Bright Circle goes down, they will let us go." said Ducky. "What if they not get them back in time?" Petrie asked Ducky. He and Ducky threw the rocks out of the nest and then pointed to himself and Ducky.

The female understood and pointed to Ducky and Petrie. Then she opened her mouth and pointed inside it. "They say that if they no get them back by the time Bright Circle down, that they eat us!" said Petrie in fright. They both whimpered.

The female Sharptooth looked at them with pity. "I've eaten their kind before, but this is going to be awful." she said in Sharptooth to her mate. "We will do it quickly dear." he said back in Sharptooth to her.

Ducky and Petrie didn't understand what they were saying. However, they both knew that time was running out, and that, if Chomper failed, this would be their last day on earth.

Meanwhile, Chomper had caught sight of the Egg Stealers. "Hey you, give back those eggs!" he said. Ozzy and Strut turned to glare at him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the young Sharptooth who showed us up a few cold times ago!" said Ozzy. "Give back those Eggs you smelly Egg Stealers!" said Chomper.

"Or what? You going to eat us?" said Ozzy, smirking. "Come on Ozzy, don't provoke him." said Strut nervously. "Yeah, I might." said Chomper. He was seriously considering it. If they lost Ducky and Petrie, these two were going to **pay** he thought!

"Get him!" yelled Ozzy. The two tackled Chomper before he could react. "I'm going to deal with you once and for all!" said Ozzy. "Let's throw him off a cliff, eh, brother." said Ozzy. Ozzy and Strut went off, carrying Chomper. They had left their eggs behind.

"Get the eggs. I'll go get Chomper." said Littlefoot. The others got the eggs. "We must hurry. Hurry we must before they come back." said Ruby. "I hope Ducky and Petrie are ok. How do we know the Sharpteeth will keep their promise?" said Cera. "We'll have to trust them. What choice do we have?" said Ruby. Cera realized that she was right.

Meanwhile, Ozzy and Strut had Chomper near the edge of a cliff. "So long Sharptooth!" said Ozzy. Strut laughed maniacally.

"Leave my friend alone!" said Littlefoot. "Oh, just what I hate, a pesky weed wacker!" said Strut. "I'll get you too!" said Ozzy.

"Forgetting something?" said Chomper, smiling. "What?" said Ozzy angrily. "Dropped something?" said Chomper. "What did we drop?" said Strut.

"Our eggs!" said Ozzy in horror. "Egg-actly!" said Chomper, smiling. Littlefoot rammed Ozzy, who dropped Chomper. Strut ran forward, but Chomper took a bite at him. Strut moved aside just in time. Ozzy and Strut collided, rolled down around the edge of the cliff, and fell down a few feet into pricker thorns.

"YOW!" they both yelled. They eventually got out of the thorns. "How could this day get any worse?" said Ozzy in disgust. Just then, Screech and Thud came. "Now it's worse." said Strut. The two ran. It took them a while to lose the two Fast Biters.

Strut picked up a green leaf. "Leaf?" he said, offering it to Ozzy. Ozzy whacked him. "Strut!" he said angrily.

Meanwhile, the kids had come back with the eggs. And just in time, as a moment later, the Bright Circle went down. The kids all started to sing, especially Ducky and Petrie.

"Me feel so happy

Me want everyone to see  
It like the bright circle  
All shiny inside'a me." sang Petrie.

"Me thought that this was the end.

That it would be the doom of me and me friend." sang Petrie.

"I was so worried about what would become of Petrie

and he was so worried about what would become of me.

I thought for sure, that that this was something they could not do.

But Chomper and Littlefoot made it through." sang Ducky.

"We feel so happy

We want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me

Feel so Happy!" they all sang.

The Sharpteeth,true to their word, let the kids go. They snuggled their eggs. They gave a curteous nod to Chomper. As they saw them walk away, the male said to the female in Sharptooth "I think he's friends with the others." His mate replied in Sharptooth "They have a great friend."

The kids were able to get back into the Great Valley. All was well again.


	5. Night in the Mysterious Beyond

**EPISODE 29: NIGHT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Grandpa Longneck**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Topps**

**Tria**

**Mama Swimmer**

**Mama Flyer**

**SONGS**

* * *

**Out There (New Song to the tune of Big Water.)**

**Always There**

It was getting late. The Bright Circle would be down in about an hour. Chomper, however, was hungry. He went to get some Stinging Buzzers. However, it didn't quite go as planned, for they went after him. He came running, trying to avoid being stung. The others also took off. They ran right up the Great Wall. They moved aside to avoid the Stinging Buzzers, and were able to avoid them. However, they slipped and rolled down rocks on part of the Great Wall.

They were ok, though they were sore and bruised. Ruby, however, got the worst of it. "My ankle is dislocated. Dislocated it is." said Ruby. They went toward the path back into the Great Valley. "It is too steep. If I climb it when I'm like this, I will fall." said Ruby. "You should rest for a bit. You should. You should." suggested Ducky. However, they didn't have time to rest. ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR! It was Red Claw, Screech, and Thud!

They ran. Littlefoot and Chomper supported poor Ruby. They were able to hide in a cave. Quickly, they blocked most of the entrance with rocks. The bad guys went past.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"I think we lost them." said Littlefoot. "They won't give up that easily. Not if I know Red Claw." said Chomper. Ruby moaned. "Are you ok?" Ducky asked her.

"I'll be fine as I only dislocated it." said Ruby. Chomper and Cera pushed against her leg. It went back into joint. "That feels better. Thank you my friends." said Ruby.

"Ok, let's go back." said Cera. Chomper peaked through the cracks of the rock wall they had made. "It's dark out. We can't." he said.

"Why not?" asked Cera. Chomper and Ruby looked at each other. "There are Sharpteeth that hunt at night. It won't be just Red Claw, Screech, and Thud out there." said Ruby. "I'm not afraid." said Cera. "Me am." said Petrie nervously. "Me too. I am, I am." said Ducky, seeing the fear in Chomper and Ruby. "I don't know..." said Littlefoot, uneasy himself. Spike nodded to show that he agreed with the others, minus Cera.

"Come on guys, stop being a bunch of Scaredy Eggs." said Cera. She headed for the opening. However, Chomper, grabbed ahold of her. "You must not go out there at night for if you go out there, you will likely get eaten." said Ruby. "It's not like I haven't been chased before." said Cera, still not convinced.

Ruby and Chomper began to sing.

"The Mysterious, mysterious Beyond! The Mysterious mysterious Beyond!

We don't want to go out there at night.

We'd rather not get in a fight.

We don't want to suffer a fright.

We'd prefer to stay in here and be alright.

And not go out there." they both sang.

"I'd rather stay in here and got some sleep

then go out there and met a fanged creep, a big fanged creep." sang Chomper.

"No thanks I don't need a scare.

I'm not going out there. Not out there." sang Ruby.

"Things that could rip off your arms, legs, and head.

Things that will catch you and leave you dead." sang Chomper and Ruby together.

"We don't want to risk it so we're..." they both sang.

"Not..." sang Chomper.

"Not..." sang Ruby.

"going out there." they both sang.

As they finished the song, they heard creepy noises coming from the Mysterious Beyond. They all huddled together, terrified.

After some time, Cera said, "So, what now?" "Well, I need to get something to eat." said Chomper, who unfortunately happened to be looking at Cera. "Don't look at me!" said Cera. Chomper went off. He came back later with some Crawlers that he'd found. He started to eat them.

"Could you **not **eat those in front of us?" said Cera irritably. Chomper went to another section of the cave and finished his meal. He came back when he was done.

"Ok, now that Chomper has had his really disgusting dinner, what do we do now?" said Cera. KABOOM! KABOOM! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! It started to thunder, lightning, and rain outside. "Just great!" moaned Cera. The others groaned too.

"We're going to have to spend the night here in the Mysterious Beyond. I suggest we spend the night here in this cave as it is dry here and if we go out there, we'll get wet, if not eaten." said Ruby. "We should check out this cave first. We have to check that there is not another way in. It would be awful if Red Claw, Screech, and Thud camed upon us in the middle of the night. It would. It would." said Ducky. "Good idea." said Littlefoot.

They checked and found that, though the cave was big and had a few passages and caverns, there were no other entrances. They decided to settle in the back of the cave. However, just as they were snuggling and about to fall asleep, water came in through a part of the roof. "Hey!" said Cera, jumping up in alarm.

The water started to pour in. Soon, the chamber was flooding. "Hang on!" said Ruby and Littlefoot. They got the others out of there in time. They moved to a higher level.

"Wow, that close!" said Petrie. "I do not like being in here. I do not." said Ducky. "I wanna go home!" said Cera.

"Me wish me were with Mom." said Petrie. Ruby and Chomper nodded.

They began to sing:

"When the rain come down

And storms come in the night.  
When me afraid of sky fire  
She always there to help me with me fright.  
She wrap her wings around me  
And tell me "Don't be scared"  
And me knew that me was safe because  
Me Mom always there." sang Petrie.

"When there would be many things at night that would give me a scare.

i was able to rest at night feeling safe because I knew, they were always there.

Always there when I was feeling bad.

They always were there to protect me: my Mom and Dad." sang Chomper.

"Always there

Someone you can count on  
To comfort you  
Always there  
Like a green, green valley  
You can come home to." all of the kids sang.

"I can recall the times I'd lay awake.

Something in the night would cause me to shudder and shake.

But Mom and Dad would always be there for me.

And they'd say 'We're always there.'" sang Ruby.

"Always there

Someone you can count on  
To comfort you  
Always there  
Like a green, green valley  
You can come home to." sang all of the kids.

"Always there." sang Petrie.

They huddled together. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning, they awoke. "Morning already?" said Cera, stretching and yawning. They went outside and found that it was still raining hard. They all groaned.

"Maybe the rain will throw them off of our scent." said Chomper. They headed out into the rain. They didn't meet any enemies. However, as they neared the entrance to the Great Valley, they heard roaring. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were coming.

They headed up the a path to the Great Valley. Water was running down it and they slipped many times. They held on to each other and were able to get back up and into the Great Valley. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, meanwhile, had tried to go after them. However, Screech and Thud slipped on the mud and fell down the hill, colliding with Red Claw and taking him with them. They eventually reached the bottom. Red Claw snarled at his two Fast Biter minions in disgust.

Meanwhile, the kids came into the Great Valley. "Littlefoot!" said Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. "Cera!" said Topps and Tria. "Petrie!" said Mama Flyer! "Ducky! Spike!" said Mama Swimmer. "Chomper and Ruby!" said all of the parents. "We're fine." said all of the kids. "We got stranded out there but we're back now." they continued. Their parents hugged them, and Chomper and Ruby too. All was well.


	6. Yellow Belly Adventure

**EPISODE 30: YELLOW BELLY ADVENTURE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Loofah**

**Doofah**

**Foobie**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Fast Biters (OCs)**

**Yellow Bellies (OCs)**

**SONGS**

* * *

**Adventuring**

**Good Times, Good Friends**

The kids were walking together in the Great Valley playing Toss the Seed. The seed went sailing out of sight. "Where could it be?" said Littlefoot. "I think it went that way." said Ruby. The Fast Runner went around a corner and looked for it. She saw a Yellow Belly lying on the ground. The seed was next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"This thing conked me on the head." said the Yellow Belly. "Sorry about that." said Ruby, blushing. "Ruby, did you find it?" came Littlefoot's voice. "Yes, and I find a Yellow Belly." said Ruby. "Yellow Belly?" said Littlefoot. He and the others came into view. Doofah walked toward them. "Hello there. Glad to see you again."

[Theme song plays: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and plains to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

"What are you doing here?" said Cera. "We were helping our friends here get to Berry Valley. However, this really big Sharptooth came after us. He had one yellow eye and one red eye. He had this red claw." said Loofah. "You mean Red Claw?" said Chomper.

Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie and the other Yellow Bellies jumped back. "Sharptooth!" they cried. They turned and ran. "Wait, come back, I'm not going to hurt you." said Chomper. The Yellow Bellies turned and looked at Chomper. "You're not?" said Foobie.

"No, I'm a nice Sharptooth. I'm friends with Littlefoot." said Chomper. The Yellow Bellies came back. "Perhaps you can tell that other guy to leave us alone." said Doofah. "Red Claw won't listen to me. He wants me dead." said Chomper.

"We tried up with our tush and look like a bush. Didn't work. The ground was rocky." said Loofah. "What?" said Chomper. They moved up their tush and looked like a bush. Chomper snickered.

"Very clever disguise. However, there is another problem with that. One you didn't think of." said Chomper. "What?" said Foobie. "Your smell." said Chomper.

"Smell? I don't smell that bad, do I?" said a Yellow Belly, sniffing his armpit. "PU! I guess he was right!" said the Yellow Belly. Chomper tried hard not to laugh.

"No, that's not what I meant." he said. "A Sharptooth will smell you and chase you based on it. It doesn't matter if you look like a bush if he has your scent. Our sniffers can find you anyway." "So, what do we do?" said another Yellow Belly. "You need to smell like something else other than you." said Chomper.

"How do we do that?" asked a Yellow Belly. A while later, they were rubbing berries on themselves. "Good. That ought to mask your scent." said Chomper. A Yellow Belly started licking off the berries. "Mmmmm." she said. "No, no, no!" said Chomper, irked.

"Mmmmmm, berries." said other Yellow Bellies. They started to lick the berries off of themselves too. Chomper groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he said in annoyance.

Sometime later, they were once more covered in berries. Chomper whacked one of the Yellow Bellies, who was about to lick himself. "Stop it!' he said. "Sorry." said the Yellow Belly. PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBTTTTT! A Yellow Belly tooted. Chomper gagged. "Yuck!" he said. "Sorry." said the Yellow Belly, embarrassed.

The Yellow Bellies started to dance. "What are they doing now?" asked Chomper, bewildered.

"They like to dance." said Littlefoot.

"Except those ones over there. They no dance." said Petrie, pointing at some Yellow Bellies who weren't dancing.

"They don't know how." said Loofah.

"Well, let's get to Berry Valley." said Littlefoot.

"Do you even know the way?" asked Ruby. Littlefoot nodded.

"We're going to go adventuring." sang Littlefoot.

"Adventuring?" sang Loofah.

"Adventuring?" sang Doofah.

"I'm goin' to go adventuring

and who knows what I'll find." sang Littlefoot.

"Will we be able to find some way

to get to Berry Valley and keep Red Claw away?

If he finds us it will wreck our day." sang Cera.

"I sure hope so." sang Chomper.

"Will we go near a water fall?" sang Ducky.

"Will me meet Sharpteeth big or small?" sang Petrie.

"I hope we don't meet them at all." sang Ruby.

"I hope there's lot of berries that we find!" sang a Yellow Belly.

"And we leave all those pesky Sharpteeth behind!" sang another Yellow Belly.

"So if you go adventuring, adventuring

There's just one thing

You know what you are going to have to do?

You're gonna have to take us all

with you." sang all but Littlefoot. "We want to go adventuring too." the others sang, ending the song.


	7. The Fast Runner Race

**EPISODE 31: THE FAST RUNNER RACE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Elana (Fast Runner OC)**

**Oli (Fast Runner OC)**

**Eric (Fast Runner OC)**

**Ned (Fast Runner OC)**

**Grandpa Longneck**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Topps**

**Elana's Father (OC)**

* * *

Ruby was with her friends. It was late morning. She saw some Far Walkers come to the Great Valley. Much to her surprise, they were Fast Runners. Bothteeth didn't often come to the Great Valley. They were four families. They each had a kid about her age.

"Hello there." said Grandpa Longneck.

"So, this is the mythical Great Valley we've heard about." commented one of them. "My name is Rafael by the way." he added. "This is my wife Anastaia and my daughter Elana." said the blue Fast Runner, indicating his pink colored wife and light orange colored daughter.

[To Be Continued]


	8. Sharptooth Family Reunion

**EPISODE 33: SHARPTOOTH FAMILY REUNION**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Papa Sharptooth (Magnus)**

**Mama Sharptooth (Tyra)**

**Ruby's Mother (Ovi)**

**Ruby's Father (Tor)**

Littlefoot and his friends were talking with Ruby's parents. They had gone to the Mysterious Beyond. "What have you learned?" asked Ruby's father Tor.

"We have learned some things. Some things we have learned. Sharpteeth don't like Tree Sweets." said Ruby.

"I could have told you that." said Chomper, shaking his head. "We are learning more and more about the Great Valley. They don't seem to mind being with different kinds." said Chomper.

"That is good. Wish it were so out here." said Ruby's mother Ovi.

Ruby hugged her parents goodbye and then they headed back toward the Great Valley. However, along the way, they came across two Sharpteeth. The group was a bit uneasy at first. "Sharpteeth!" said Ducky, frightened.

Ruby, however, soon recognized the Sharpteeth. "Hello Magnus and Tyra." said Ruby in Sharptooth.

"You know Sharptooth?!" Littlefoot gasped.

"Yes, I have picked it up. Picked it up I have." said Ruby.

"Hello Mom and Dad." said Chomper in Sharptooth.


	9. Earthshake Escapade

**EPISODE 34: EARTHSHAKE ESCAPADE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Etta**

**Tria**

**Mama Swimmer**

**Papa Swimmer**

**Mama Flyer**

**Mama Iguanodon **

**Tricia**

**Alberta (Albertaceratops (Longhorn) OC)**

* * *

**SONGS**

**Adventuring**

**Feel So Happy**

* * *

"I'm going to get you!" cried Chomper, chasing a Pretty Flyer (butterfly). CHOMP! He tried to bite it, but it flew out of reach. CHOMP! He lunged at it again. The Pretty Flyer moved out of sight. However, Chomper sniffed and followed its scent. He snuck up on it. It thought it had lost him. CHOMP! Too late, it realized he was there.

"Yum!" said Chomper. He licked up the Pretty Flyer goo off of his face. The others grimaced and turned away. They looked back at him when he was done.

"How do you do it?" asked Littlefoot.

"My sniffer." Chomper replied.

He spotted another Pretty Flyer. Before he could chase after it, however, the ground began to shake. "Earthshake!" Chomper and his friends cried. They ran as the ground started to open up below them. They kept running until the ground had stopped shaking. Behind them, the ground was opened and hot smoke was coming from underground fires.

"Are you are right!" called Grandpa Longneck, coming toward them.

"I think so Grandpa." said Littlefoot.

Grandma Longneck came toward them. "The Earthshake has blocked off parts of the Great Valley. Several families are trapped!" she said in alarm.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and plains to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]


	10. Ali Returns

**EPISODE 35: ALI RETURNS**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper **

**Ruby**

**Ali**

**Rhett**

**Old One**

**Ali's Mother**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Horned Sharptooth (Ceratosaurus) (OC)**

**Three Claw (Giganotosaurus) (OC)****Three Claw (Giganotosaurus) (OC)**

* * *

**SONGS**

* * *

**Do We Trust Him? (New)**

**It Takes All Sorts**

* * *

"This game sure is fun, especially as I'm winning!" said Ruby. They were playing racing.

"Well, you're a Fast Runner, so it's hard to catch you." Chomper remarked, running a few feet behind her.

Ruby got to Ducky and handed her a Tree Star. Ducky then ran down a hill. Chomper got to Littlefoot a few seconds later and handed Littlefoot a Tree Star. Littlefoot ran down the hill after Ducky. Ducky and Littlefoot were the last of the bunch. Spike was at the finish line to determine the winner.

"I'm going to win!" said Littlefoot.

"But I am ahead of you." Ducky replied.

"I'm going to catch up!" said Littlefoot.

The two were neck and neck as they neared the finish line. Both were hoping to win. However, neither found out who would win for at that moment, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain.

"Oh no!" both groaned. They left the race path and ran for cover in a nearby cave. The other kids followed them.

Spike, who was the furthest away, was lagging behind. "Come on Spike, hurry up!" Petrie yelled to him. Spike ran toward the cave. Before he could reach it, however, he collided with a Longneck. Both he and the Longneck fell over.

"Spike, what just…." asked Littlefoot, who had heard the collision. He stared at the Longneck. "Ali, what brings you here?" Littlefoot asked, surprised to see her.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and plains to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

"Hi Littlefoot." Ali replied, getting up. "Our herd was just passing by here and thought they'd stop by."

"Glad to see you again." said Littlefoot.

"Hello Ali." said Cera. Ali used to be afraid of non-Longnecks, but after their adventures in the Land of Mists together, that had changed. Cera's face, which had been happy when she had seen Ali, turned to a frown as a Longneck Cera was less fond of, Rhett, came into sight.

"There you are Ali!" said Rhett, spotting her. "I was wondering what was keeping you." He noticed Cera and the others. "Hello." he said to them.

"Hello Rhett." said Cera, her tone much less friendlier than it had been with Ali.

"Hello Rhett." said Littlefoot.

"What are you doing with them Ali?" Rhett asked Ali.

"They are my friends." said Ali.

"But they're not Longnecks like us." said Rhett.

"So what? They are still nice." replied Ali.

"I don't know." said Rhett uneasily.

"You were with us last time, remember?" said Littlefoot.

"I remember being chased by a 'vicious' Sharptooth." said Rhett. Littlefoot and his friends, wanting to expose the lies Rhett had been telling about him fighting off various Sharpteeth, had had Chomper pretend to attack them. As expected, Rhett took off like Anthony Weiner when confronted with decency. Rhett had eventually found out that he'd been had. He had played with them for a bit. However, it seemed that he still was wary of them.

"Sorry about that." said Chomper.

"And you're with him too. He's s Sharptooth for goodness sake!" Rhett added. Chomper frowned.

"He not so bad once you get to know him." said Petrie.

"I'm not sure I want to." said Rhett.

"Then just go away and go back with the other Longnecks. We were better off without you anyway!" Cera snapped at him.

"Fine, I will!" said Rhett, storming off.


	11. The Search for Guido

**EPISODE 36: THE SEARCH FOR GUIDO**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Guido**

**Mama Flyer**

**Etta**

**Male Spinosaurus**

**Female Spinosaurus**

**Velociraptor Pack**

It was late in the night. Guido the Glider moved in his sleep. He got up out of the nest he was in and sleep walked out of it, heading across the Great Valley. He moved near Petrie's nest.

Petrie, who was having a bad dream at that moment, was awakened by Guido. He moved feebly. "Oh no, it's Sharptooth!" he cried, still thinking he was in his nightmare.

"What?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Sharptooth outside the nest!" he cried.

"Sharptooth died long ago! Go back to bed. It was just a bad Sleep Story." she scolded.

"But….but…something out there!" Petrie whimpered.

Mama Flyer heard it too. I'll go check. She looked out and saw Guido in the distance. At that moment, Guido suddenly spread his wings and took off. He sleep flew away. Unfortunately, before Mama Flyer could go after him, a cloud covered the moon, making it harder to see Guido and where he was going. By the time she and Petrie reached the spot, Guido was gone. The two searched for Guido. Unfortunately, he was always ahead of them and it was hard to see him in the poor moonlight, as the many clouds in the sky kept obscuring the moon. Near dawn, they lost track of Guido. However, based on where they had last seen him going, it was for certain that he'd gone into the Mysterious Beyond.

Half an hour later, Littlefoot and the others were awake, wondering what had happened. "Petrie, what happened?" asked Littlefoot.

"Guido sleep fly into Mysterious Beyond again." Petrie replied.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" asked Mama Flyer in shock.

"Er, long story about that." replied Petrie, who hadn't told her that Guido had sleep flown the night before the Great Day of the Flyers.

"Well, it seems that he's gone into the Mysterious Beyond. Let's find him before a Sharptooth does." said Etta.

Meanwhile, Guido awoke. He was in the middle of a desert in the Mysterious Beyond. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around. He spotted some scary-looking Sharptooth skeletons nearby. "Oh no, not again!" he moaned.

[Theme song "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and plains to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

The Flyers gathered together. They were going to set out to go find Guido. However, right before they could leave, a thunderstorm blew in.

"I'm sorry Petrie, but we cannot go in this storm. We'll have to wait till it stops." said Mama Flyer to Petrie.

Petrie came to his friends. "They no going to get Guido till the storm let up." Petrie informed them.

"But Guido is out there in the Mysterious Beyond. He could get eaten by a Sharptooth. He could, he could." said Ducky in concern.

"And since the grownups cannot fly in this, Guido won't be able to fly in this either." said Ruby.

"We've got to rescue him." said Littlefoot.

"But the grownups said that it's too dangerous!" Cera argued.

"Too dangerous to fly. We're not going to fly out there." said Littlefoot.

They headed out into the Mysterious Beyond, Cera muttering "Guido and his sleep flying. I tell you!"

Guido, meanwhile, started to walk back, for he knew that it was foolish to fly in weather like this. Thunder rumbled nearby. "Oh dear, just great!" he grumbled. Lightning struck near him. "Ahhh! Sky Fire!" he cried, running off in a fright.

He soon encountered a pack of Velociraptors. They chased after him. He ran like Donald Trump confronted with hair spray.


	12. Friends for Dinner

EPISODE 37: FRIENDS FOR DINNER

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**SONGS**

* * *

**We Need a Plan**

**Friends for Dinner**

The kids played Toss the Seed on the Great Wall. Both teams were tied and this was the tie-breaker. Littlefoot had the seed and Ruby and Petrie were trying to get it from him. Chomper was waiting for him to throw the seed to him.

"We're going to win!" said Chomper. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Chomper." said Ruby. Littlefoot tossed the seed. Chomper jumped after it. He knocked some rocks loose. One fair-sized one hit him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. "Chomper!" the others cried in alarm.

After a little bit, Chomper got up. "Ow! My head! What happened? I don't recall what's been going on lately. I..." he said, dazed. Then, he sniffed the air. "Flatteeth. Time to go hunting." he said.

"Very funny Chomper." said Cera. SNAP! He took a snap at her. "Cut it out Chomper!" said Cera angrily. SNAP! He tried it again. They all backed away from him in alarm. They had all been playing Toss the Seed on the Great Wall. They quickly ran down a path into the Mysterious Beyond for it was the best route to get away from Chomper.

"What's wrong with Chomper?" asked Littlefoot. "I think he's forgotten that he met us. This would be the Chomper that we'd see if the Chomper that we'd known had never met us so that he'd never have known us." said Ruby. "Oh, this is bad. It is, it is!" said Ducky.

"Chomper trying to hunt us!" said Petrie in alarm. "Ut oh." said Spike. Chomper came nearby. "I smell Flatteeth." he said. The red in his eyes seemed to glint. "Chomper, it's us." said Littlefoot.

"A talking Flattooth. But Mommy and Daddy said there is no such thing. But it doesn't matter, they'll taste good!" said Chomper. He came forward. Ruby grabbed Littlefoot and pulled him away from Chomper. "We need to hide!" said Ruby.

"But he's our friend. And he can't be that dangerous." said Littlefoot. "Sharptooth kids can still be deadly, especially to Flattooth kids." Ruby told him. He reluctantly went with her to go hide.

[Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us! All I see is the day in front of us! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Burning bright with a new-born sun! _Come follow me_

_Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time")_

"I don't want Chomper like this, and I don't think he would either." said Littlefoot in concern.

"Perhaps we should get grownups." suggested Petrie.

"No, that won't work. If they see him like this, they'll think it's actually Chomper rather than the Chomper he's not supposed to be." Ruby demurred.

"Then what do we do?" asked Cera.

"We have to get him to be the way he was earlier before he was hit in the head with that rock." Ruby said.

"Any idea how?" asked Cera.

"There is one way." mused Ruby.

"What?" asked Littlefoot.

"We must get him asleep, then we can talk to him in his sleep and he will hear what we are saying in his sleep and will not attack us. Then we can convince him that he is a Friendly Sharptooth and he won't be a mean one anymore." Ruby said.

"That sounds nuts!" Cera scoffed.

"What we got to lose? Let's do it." Petrie said.


	13. Tinysauruses in Trouble

**EPISODE 38: TINYSAURUSES IN TROUBLE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Big Daddy**

**Skitter**

**Lizzie**

**Dusty**

**Tiny Sharptooth Leader(OC)**

**Tiny Sharpteeth (OCs)**

* * *

**SONGS**

**Tiny Sharpteeth (Song to the tune of "Creepy Crawlies")**

**Good Times, Good Friends**

* * *

Littlefoot was talking one day to his friends. They were near the Thundering Falls. Petrie was flying underneath the water. "Me Mom tell Petrie to take a bath, but me take a shower instead." said Petrie.

"You are funny Petrie, you are, you are." laughed Ducky.

Spike did a running leap and did a cannonball into the water, making a big splash and hitting Cera in the face with water. "Hey!" shouted Cera.

Suddenly, Skitter came running toward them. "Hello Skitter." said Littlefoot. Littlefoot noticed that Skitter was panting and dripping sweat. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"The Tiny Sharpteeth are bothering us again!" Skitter cried.

"Tiny Sharpteeth?" Littlefoot inquired.

"They are smaller than most Sharpteeth. They're a bit smaller than….than….that one!" cried Skitter, who had suddenly noticed Chomper. He took off.

"Wait, don't go. I won't hurt you!" yelled Chomper.

"You can talk?" gasped Skitter, stopping and turning around to stare at Chomper.

"Yes. I'm a friendly Sharptooth. I only eat bugs and things like that." said Chomper.

"Maybe you can help us!" said Skitter to Chomper.

"Help you with what?" asked Chomper.

"Come on!" said Skitter, taking off again. Chomper and the others followed him.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"I've never seen a Longneck that small before." remarked Chomper.

"Me neither." said Ruby.

"This is Skitter." said Littlefoot.

"Hello Skitter." said Chomper and Ruby.

"This is Chomper and Ruby." said Littlefoot.

"Where are the Tiny Sharpteeth?" asked Littlefoot.

"They have been harassing our herd under the hill. They liveon the other side of the hill. They tried to eat us but Dad chased them off." replied Skitter.

The group went to the home of the Tinysauruses. They came underground and greeted Big Daddy, the leader of the Tinysauruses.

"What's this about Tiny Sharpteeth?" asked Littlefoot.

"Tiny Sharpteeth!" sang Big Daddy.

"Tiny Sharpteeth!" sang Skitter.

"We don't like those annoying Tiny Sharpteeth." sang both Big Daddy and Skitter.


	14. Return to the Big Water

**EPISODE 39: RETURN TO THE BIG WATER**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Mo**

**Liopledoron**

**Megalodon**

**Songs**

**Really Awfully Boring**

**Big Water**

It was raining hard. "Oh, I hope the Sky Water lets up soon." Littlefoot lamented.

"Doesn't seem like it. It's been going for hours." replied Cera.

"It not bad under here." said Petrie, who was standing underneath a large tree with many branches which sheltered him. However, he'd spoken too soon, for a large amount of water, which had been gathering on the branches, suddenly fell down and doused him. Petrie moaned.

Ducky ran through the puddles. She was enjoying herself. "It is not bad. You guys should join me. Yep, yep, yep you should." she said. She was the only one out. The others, besides Petrie, who couldn't fit with them, were underneath a tree and its ferny branches so as not to get wet.

"I don't know Ducky. If I go join you, I will likely get sick from going through all the water. It's cold!" said Ruby skeptically.

Chomper was sitting down cross-legged. He was bored. "I'm bored." said Chomper. His stomach growled. "And hungry." he added. He, unfortunately, happened to be looking at Cera when he said this.

"Don't look at me!" snapped Cera.

"It was raining all day yesterday too and it looks like it's going to rain all day today!" grumbled Littlefoot.

"It rained the day before that too. And the day before that. And the day before that too. And the day before the day before that." said Ruby.

Spike was feeling hungry too. He started to eat the ferns. As he began pulling on them, water started to fall on Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, and himself.

"Spike stop!" they yelled.

Spike kept eating. After taking down a fair sized fern, they all were soaked with a ton of rainwater that Spike had loosened from the branches. "Spike!" they all yelled.

[Theme song "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam

Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time."]

The rain continued. Ducky ran around in the rain. She stomped her feet in the mud. "This feels squishy. Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy!" she laughed.

"That does look like fun, but, then again, I'd get really wet so it wouldn't be so much fun then." Ruby said.

"This is boring!" whined Cera.

"It's boring, boring

really, truly boring

when the Sky Water comes down all day.

It keeps coming down and you cannot play.

You want to go on an adventure

and you want to go exploring

but it's just no fun to be doing nothing all day

No it's really, truly

very boring." sang Littlefoot.

"It is boring, boring

really, awfully boring

when it's really wet." sang Ducky.

"When you want the Sky Water to stop

and but after waiting for hours it still hasn't yet." sang Cera.

"When you want to have some fun

but it just keeps on pouring." sang Cera and Ducky together.

"It can make you sad." sang Chomper.

"It can make you mad." sang Ruby.

"It's very, very

very boring." sang Chomper and Ruby together.

"When there's no where you can go

and there's nothing fun to do." sang Littlefoot.

"Then the day goes by so slow

and ya feel like your feet are stuck in goo." sang Ruby and Ducky.

"It's boring, boring

very, very boring

when it rain all day and you can't be soaring

It's very, very" sang Petrie

"Very, very" sang Cera and Ducky.

"Almost extraordinary" sang Littlefoot

"Really, truly

very boring" they all sang.

"I'm bored." moaned Littlefoot.

Chomper wandered into the cave that he and Ruby slept in. It wasn't that interesting, other than that part of it echoed. He was going to take a nap as he felt bored out of his mind. Chomper noticed a frog. He was hungry and, though he knew they were a bit sour, decided to try and eat it. "Come here you hopper!" he said. The hopper didn't like the idea and so hopped off. He chased it. He came into a room where water was falling through a hole in the ceiling and going through a hole in the floor. He was too fixated on the hopper to notice the hole in the floor. "You're mine hopper!" he cried. He leapt at it, but it moved. Chomper fell through the hole in the floor. "Woooooah!" he cried. He was moved by the water through a tunnel. "Hey, this is kind of fun." he said. He finally came out the tunnel and landed in a small pool of water at the bottom. "I need to tell the others about this." he said to himself.

"What did you find Chomper?" asked Ruby a short time later.

"Come on, I'll show you!" he said to Ruby and the others.

A short time later, they noticed the water slide-like thing. "What is…?" asked Cera. Chomper pushed her into the hole. "Hey!" she yelled angrily. However, she soon was enjoying herself. "Weeeeee, this is fun!" she cried. She eventually reached the bottom and came out, landed in the pool at the bottom. "That was fun! I want to do it again!" she said.

The played all day long, going down the water slide-like thing over and over. By nightfall, they were really tired. They were so tired, in fact, that they all rested on a fallen tree, using its branches to shelter them from the rain, and fell asleep. The grownups decided against waking them and let them sleep.

During the night, a storm surge washed the kids out over a waterfall. They were so tired that they slept through it. They were moved down a river and out to the Big Water. By morning, they were somewhat out to sea. Cera woke first. She moved, waking up Petrie.

"It sure smells different than usual around here." commented Cera, smelling the salt water.

"Me smell it too." said Petrie. Petrie moved out from behind the branches. "Oh no!" he cried. Littlefoot and the others woke up at the sound of his yell.

"What is it Petrie?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"We no in Great Valley anymore!" exclaimed Petrie.

"What do you mean Petrie?" asked Ruby.

"We in middle of Big Water!" yelled Petrie.

"What?!" asked Cera in alarm.

"We in middle of Big Water! This bad!" moaned Petrie, grabbing onto Cera and clutching her horn and shaking.

"Get off of me!" yelled Cera, shaking Petrie loose. Petrie was knocked flying through the air and landed in the water. He got out and went back to the others.

"We need to get back to the shore." said Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, their parents were looking for them. "Littlefoot!" called Grandpa and Grandma Longneck.

"Cera!" called Topps and Tria.

"Petrie!" called Pterano and Mama Flyer.

"Ducky! Spike!" called Mama and Papa Swimmer.

"Chomper! Ruby!" called Grandpa Longneck.

"I don't see them anywhere Longneck! We've checked and checked." grumbled Topps to Grandpa Longneck.

"I hope they haven't drowned." said Mama Swimmer, noticing the large pools of flood water that all the rains had left.

"Ducky is a Swimmer. She wouldn't drown! Honestly, you Bigmouths aren't that bright!" said Topps.

"Hmmmmph!" grumbled Mama Swimmer at Topps's speciesist remark.

"It would seem to me that they are likely in the Mysterious Beyond." remarked Pterano.

"We'll have to send out a search party." replied Grandma Longneck.

Meanwhile, back at the Big Water, the kids were trying to paddle back toward shore. "I can't wait to get back to shore! I'm hungry!" said Cera, paddling toward shore.

"Me too." said Chomper, who unfortunately happened to be looking at Cera when he said this.

"Don't look at _me_!" she snapped.

"That's one weird-looking log." Chomper commented, noticing something sticking out of the water. It was moving toward them from the direction of the shore.

Petrie saw it and realized what it was. "That not a log. That a Swimming Sharptooth!" cried Petrie in fright. It was moving toward them. They paddled away from it. However, the Cretoxyrhina was gaining on them.

"Paddle faster!" yelled Cera. Try as they might, the Swimming Sharptooth was gaining on them. However, right before he could bite into the tree they were on, he was hit in the face with a bunch of water. The group turned to look to see what had happened, as did the Swimming Sharptooth. It was Mo.

_Leave Mo's Mud Brothers alone!_ Mo shouted at the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine.

_Get lost! I'm going to eat some Land Dwellers._ the Swimming Sharptooth replied.

The Swimming Sharptooth moved toward the kids again, but Mo headed him off. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mo hit him in the face with his fin.

_Why you little…..!_ the Swimming Sharptooth snarled in Marine. He swam after Mo, who had taken off.

_Come get Mo!_ laughed Mo.

"We've got to help him!" cried Littlefoot.

"How?" asked Cera.

"We'll ram him in the head with this log." said Littlefoot. They began to paddle after the Swimming Sharptooth.

_I'm going to get you, you little pest!_ the Swimming Sharptooth shouted after Mo. He chased Mo after Mo, getting closer and closer. He was about to snap at him when….WHAM. The log hit him in the head. He snarled and thrashed, moving the log away from him and then creating a big wave, pushing the kids further out to sea and out of sight. Mo slipped away in the confusion. _Ouch, I have a headache. _the Swimming Sharptooth moaned. He was dazed for a while. When he got his bearings back, he looked around and realized that he'd lost the others. _I've lost them. I'll get those brats. I'll get all of them!_ he vowed.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends were peeved at being sent further out to sea again.

"Just great. Back where we were again!" Cera lamented.

"At least we lose that Swimming Sharptooth." said Petrie.

"But what about Mo?" asked Littlefoot.

"Maybe he got eated." said Ducky, shedding a tear.

Suddenly, water splashed Cera in the face. "Mo right here!" laughed Mo.

"Mo, you're ok!" said the six children together in relief.

"What about the Swimming Sharptooth?" asked Ruby.

"Mo lose him." Mo replied.

"But we found another one!" cried Chomper in alarm, pointing. Sure enough, there was another Swimming Sharptooth, this one the Liopleudoron the group had met the time they first had met Mo.

_Aha, breakfast!_ said the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine, licking his lips.

_Yoo-hoo! Ugly! Over here! Come get Mo!_ Mo taunted the Liopleudoron.

_Well, well, if it isn't the pesky Rainbow Swimmer**[1]**that got away from me during the time of heavy Sky Water._ said the Liopleudoron. _And you brought your friends too._

Mo spat water in his face. _Insolent little…._ thundered the Swimming Sharptooth in a fury.

_Nah nah nah nah! You can't get Mo!_ Mo taunted him.

_I'll show you!_ snapped the Swimming Sharptooth. He chased after Mo. However, Mo was able to once more lose him. In the meantime though, the kids had drifted even further out to sea. Mo soon found the kids again.

"We need to get home Mo. We don't like being in the middle of the Big Water." said Ruby.

"We need to find a way back to shore." said Cera.

"Mo can help." said Mo. Mo moved against the tree and began to push them toward shore. The kids all paddled toward shore. However, much to their annoyance, the waves of the ocean began to move further out to sea, thus pulling them back away from shore.

"Now what?" grumbled Cera.

"We try again." replied Mo.

They tried again. However, once more, the waves moved them out to sea. "Again." said Mo. They tried it again. They moved closer to shore and were excited that they were close to shore. However, the waves came and again moved them out to sea.

"I do not like these waves. Oh no, no, no." complained Ducky.

"This just isn't our day." moaned Chomper.

"Oh, we're never going to get back to shore!" moaned Cera.

"Of course we will. We just need to try something different." Littlefoot said.

"What we try now?" Petrie asked.

"If there is a current of water pulling us away from shore, then if we move away from that current of water, then it would not pull us away from shore and we might be able to paddle to shore." Ruby suggested.

"Good idea Ruby, then we can finally get out of the Big Water." said Chomper.

"But Big Water fun." said Mo.

"Not for us." said Cera.

"Big big big big water.

We don't like the very big, big, big big water." sang Littlefoot.

"It's deep and dark and dangerous." sang Chomper.

"It's scary and it's strangerous." sang Ruby.

"And things could re-arrange-er-us

in that big water." sang Chomper and Ruby together.

"Big big big big water.

It's awfully big, big big big water." sang Cera and Petrie together.

"Things could be swimming around under there

way down deep." sang Cera.

"Very very deep." sang Petrie.

"Mo see interesting things under there

but also Swimming Sharpteeth." sang Mo.

"Oh those Swimming Sharpteeth!" sang Petrie nervously.

"Being underneath there is not a place I want to go.

Oh no, no, no." sang Ducky.

"It's not so bad under there. It's ok with Mo." sang Mo.

"Big, big, big, big water

The very big, big, big, big water." sang all of them.

"We wish the sun would rise up.

And make the water dry up." sang Ducky.

"Oh Mo would not like that." said Mo.

"We wish to say goodbye-a…" sang Ducky.

"To that big water. Big water." they all sang, finishing the song.

The group began to paddle sideways. This moved them away from the rip current but also caused them to go further out to sea in the meantime. Eventually, they were totally out of the rip current.

"We did it!" the group yelled happily.

Just then, the Liopleudoron arrived. "Ut oh, bad Swimmer back!" Mo exclaimed. To make matters worse, the other Swimming Sharptooth arrived from the opposite direction.

_Game's over, Rainbow Swimmer! _laughed the Megalodon.

_You won't get away this time. _said the Liopleudoron.

"Go, Mo will lead them away!" Mo told the others.

Littlefoot didn't want to see Mo get himself killed so that they could get away. Mo had almost died last time he had led away a Swimming Sharptooth from them. "Guys, get these vines on the trees! I have an idea!" Littlefoot yelled. The group grabbed the vines. As the Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, Littlefoot and the others threw the vines out at them, catching onto them. The Swimming Sharpteeth tried to break free, pulling against the vines. "Mo, head to shore!" Mo did as he was told. The Swimming Sharpteeth pulled the group to shore.

The Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, who got them to swim in a circle. They ended up tying themselves up, though they were too busy chasing Mo to notice. The Megalodon went after Mo and tried to bite him. However, he missed and bit the Liopleudoron in the tail instead.

_Hey! _snapped the Liopleudoron.

_Oops! _said the Megalodon.

"Thanks Mo!" Littlefoot said.

"Mo glad to help. Mo hope that we meet again!" Mo said.

"Goodbye Mo!" the group said. Mo left.

Littlefoot and his friends headed back toward the Great Valley. They were soon found by the search party that the adults had sent out.

"I'm glad that you kids are all right." said Mama Flyer.

"Yep, thanks to Mo the Rainbow Swimmer." said Littlefoot.

"Come on, let's get you kids home." said Mama Swimmer. And so the kids returned home, safe and sound.

* * *

[1] This will be the term for Mo's type. Like Rainbow Face, only Rainbow Swimmer.


	15. Great Valley Misadventure

**EPISODES 40: GREAT VALLEY MISADVENTURE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Shorty**

**Bron**

* * *

**SONGS**

**Oh No We're Trapped (New Song)**

**We Did It Together (New Song)**

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends were playing Toss the Seed. "Look Littlefoot!" cried Ducky, pointing behind Littlefoot.

"Nice try Ducky!" said Littlefoot, who thought Ducky, who was on the other team, was trying to trick him.

Chomper, who was on the same team as Littlefoot, however, had looked. "It's Bron." said Chomper.

Littlefoot looked and saw Bron and Shorty coming toward him. "Hi Dad!" said Littlefoot. Bron had just come with Shorty this time instead of with his whole herd. "Hello Shorty."


	16. Boneyard Canyon

**EPISODE 41: BONEYARD CANYON**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Coelophysis (Small Fast Biter/Sharptooth) (OC)**

* * *

"I'm sorry that Red Claw chased your parents away Ruby. This is the second time he's done this." said Littlefoot.

"I hope they're ok." said Ruby in concern.

"I'm sure they are." replied Littlefoot.

A group of Coelophysis (Small Fast Biter) chased after them. They ran for it. "I hope we lose those Small Fast Biters. We already were chased by Red Claw today and do not need to be chased again." said Ruby. The group kept running. They headed into a canyon. They took a left at a fork in the path. They hid just out of sight, hiding inside of a small cave. The enemies came to the fork in the path. They looked but didn't see the group. They sniffed, but, luckily, it had started to rain, dampening the scent of the kids. The Small Fast Biters took a right. The kids sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" asked Littlefoot, who hadn't been to this part of the Mysterious Beyond before. Ruby looked around the cave. She thought she'd seen this place before. She recalled it somehow as a place her family had told her to avoid. However, she couldn't recall why.

Soon enough, though, she remembered. She spotted several duckbill skeletons in the cave. "Guys, we're in Boneyard Canyon!" she said in alarm.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"What's Boneyard Canyon?" asked Cera.

"It's a bad place. Mom and Dad told me not to go there." answered Ruby.

"Why is it so bad?" asked Cera, raising her eyebrows.

"Because, there are Sharpteeth all over the place in here. They like to hunt in here. Loads of dinosaurs come in here and nobody ever sees anything of them again except for their bones." said Ruby, shaking.

"Oh, me want out of here!" Petrie whimpered.

"Let's just get out here." said Cera. They headed back toward the entrance of the canyon. However, right in their path was a dinosaur that they wanted to meet even less than the Small Fast Biters: Red Claw himself. He was, as usual, flanked by his two chief Utahraptor minions, Screech and his brother Thud.

"Oh no, it is Red Claw!" cried Ducky in alarm.


	17. Skip's Journey

**EPISODE 42: SKIP'S JOURNEY**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Skip**

**Skip's Parents (Tickly Fuzzy OCs)**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Bambiraptor Pack (Feathered Fast Biter) (OCs)**

* * *

Skip the Tickly Fuzzy lived in the Great Valley. However, he had been from the Mysterious Beyond and had come to the Great Valley after his parents had been chased off by Red Claw. He still wondered about them. Were they still alive? Red Claw may well have eaten them, but he couldn't have peace until he knew for sure.

"Skip, what is bothering you?" Ruby asked him one day.

"Mom and Dad were chased off by Red Claw. I don't know if they are still around." said Skip.

"Where did you last see them?" asked Ruby.

"Halfway between Hanging Rock and the Great Valley." said Skip.

"Would you like us to help you find them? We can bring them here to the Great Valley." said Ruby.

"I can't ask you to go out there looking for them. What if Red Claw got you?" said Skip.

"Red Claw has chased us before. Though he has chased us, he hasn't ever eaten us." said Ruby. "What do they look like?"

"Like me. Dad is brown eyed and Mom is green eyed." said Skip.

"Do you have any idea where they might go to hide from Red Claw?" Ruby asked.

"No, I don't think I….." said Skip. He paused, for he recalled something. "Wait a minute! There is a place they might have gone. Tallweed Marsh. It's a sort of swampy area that has some foul smelling plants around it. Those should scare off Red Claw. Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. They've hid there before." said Skip excitedly.

"Good, then we'll go with you to find them." said Ruby.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)


	18. Domehead Danger

**EPISODE 43: DOMEHEAD DANGER**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Papa Sharptooth**

**Mama Sharptooth**

**Red Claw**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Domeheads (OCs)**

* * *

"I'm sorry that I can't go with you Chomper, but I am sick and I think it's best that I don't go with you or you might get sick too." Ruby said. She sneezed.

"That's ok Ruby. Mom and Dad will understand." Chomper replied.

Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike headed out into the Mysterious Beyond to meet his parents. Littlefoot and his friends were now enough used to Chomper's parents that they didn't freak out when they came across them.

**Did you learn anything on how to beat Red Claw? **Chomper's father asked him.

**I am learning more on how the Great Valley works together. However, it's hard to get those out here to do that. I tried, once more, to get Sharpteeth to be friendly and work together. It didn't work so well. Ruby and I will keep trying. **Chomper replied.

**Where is Ruby? **asked Chomper's mother.

**She got sick and couldn't come. She really wanted to. **replied Chomper.

**Hope she gets better. **said Chomper's mother.

**Hope you have better luck on finding how to beat Red Claw. **said Chomper's father.

Chomper and his friends soon left. On their way back, they encountered Red Claw, Screech, and Thud.

"Run!" yelled Littlefoot. The group ran for it. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud chased after them. After an hour of running, they headed into the Mountains that Burn region. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud lost them.

"Ok, let's go back!" said Chomper.

Right before they could go back, however, the ground began to shake. "Earthshake!" yelled Cera. Rocks fell near them. They ran for it. Eventually, the Earthshake stopped. The good news was that they dodged the falling rocks. The bad news was that the rocks had blocked the path they had come on. They would need to find another way back home.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"Now what?" grumbled Cera.

"We'll have to find a way out of here somehow." said Littlefoot.

"Do you even know where we are?" asked Chomper.

"We are in the Mountains that Burn. We should not be here. Oh, no, no, no." said Ducky.

"Oh, me remember last time we were here!" whimpered Petrie, starting to shake with fright.

"You've been here before?" asked Chomper, who didn't think this was the sort of place that he'd like to visit.


	19. Dana and Dinah Return

**EPISODE 45: DANA AND DINAH RETURN**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Topps**

**Tria**

**Tricia**

**Dana**

**Dinah**

**Belly Draggers**

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were sitting around a lava vent at night. The moon was full and the sky was cloudless. There was a gentle breeze.

"So you've been to Saurus Rock before. What was it like? Are there really the teeth of Sharpteeth around it?" Ruby asked her friends.

"It was amazing. Yes, there had been teeth around it. However, we broke some of the teeth on it and caused bad luck to fall on the Great Valley." replied Cera.

"What happened?" asked Chomper.

"It was my pesky niece and nephew, Dana and Dinah. They'd ran away to there after I told them to 'Get lost!'. I didn't know they knew what that meant. We got them back, but their antics broke the teeth off of Saurus Rock." Cera said.

"At least we got it back to normal so the bad luck went away." Littlefoot said.

"I've never seen Dana and Dinah before." Chomper said.

"Count yourself lucky." said Cera.

"Who are they?" asked Ruby.

"They are the children of my older sister Olivia. She lives in the Mysterious Beyond. They don't come here that often, which is good." Cera replied.

Suddenly, Tricia came running toward them. "Cewa!" she cried.

"What is it Tricia?" Cera asked, even though her baby half-sister was too young to reply properly. However, she found out what it was soon enough. Dana and Dinah came into sight, as did Cera's father, Topps.

"Your niece and nephew are here for a visit. I trust you'll look after them and not let them get into trouble." said Topps to Cera. Cera nodded, though it was clear she wasn't happy. When Topps wasn't looking, she frowned like a kid that learned that he was going to have liver and onions and Brussel sprouts for dinner.

"Could you please eat them?" Cera whispered to Chomper.

"That's not a very nice thing to do!" replied Chomper, shaking his head. Cera moaned.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and valleys to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

"Hello Auntie Cera!" said Dana and Dinah. They could now talk properly instead of in baby talk, though they were still a pain in the tush.

"Hello." replied Cera unenthusiastically.

"Is that a Sharptooth?" asked Dana in concern, trembling and pointing at Chomper.

"That's Chomper." Cera replied.

"Is he a S—S—Sharptooth?" asked Dinah, shaking.

"Yes, he is." said Cera.

"Is he going to eat us?" asked Dana, shaking.

Cera was about to tell him that Chomper was a friendly Sharptooth and wouldn't hurt him. However, another idea formed in her head. This could be amusing and would get the twins off of her back. "He eats young little Threehorns who don't behave." Cera told them. Chomper was about to open his mouth and tell them that he would not harm them, but Cera whispered into his ear "Play along. Trust me, it's for the best." Chomper frowned but nodded. It sure seemed mean to him.

"Please tell him not to eat us!" begged Dana and Dinah.

"Why don't you stay away from us? That way, Chomper won't have the chance to gobble you up." Cera said devilishly. Dana and Dinah scampered off some distance but still remained close by.

Chomper glared at Cera. "That was not nice Cera! I wouldn't hurt them!" he snapped.

"It's for the best, trust me. They are a royal pain in the tush." Cera replied.

The twins didn't bother them all day. Cera, and her friends meanwhile, played Stop the Seed, among other things, all day. However, at dark, Dana and Dinah came back. They sat around a volcanic heating vent. Cera told them the story of their adventure to get the Stone of Cold Fire. Dana and Dinah listened interestedly.

Mosquitoes began to buzz around the kids. "Stupid Buzzing Biters!" Cera moaned.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! Chomper, hungry, and also annoyed by the bugs, snapped at them, eating some of them. Cera continued with the rest of her story, making herself look better than she actually had been in the events she described. Dana and Dinah were focusing more and more on Chomper instead of Cera. Chomper, who was acting as a sort of mosquito-repellant for the group, didn't pay them any attention.

"Think those bugs are just the appetizer and we're the main course?" Dana whispered to Dinah.

"I hope not." Dinah replied.

Chomper continued to eat the Biting Buzzers. Cera, meanwhile, finished her story. "And so, Petrie's uncle Pterano got banished for five cold times and everything returned to normal."

Chomper finished eating the last of the bugs. Then he licked the goo clean from his mouth. "Mmm, that was good." he said.

"The Sharptooth can talk!" gasped Dana.

"Yes, I can talk." Chomper replied, looking right at them.

"Oh no, he's looking at us!" cried Dinah in horror.

"He's going to eat us!" screamed Dana.

"Better get going." said Cera darkly. The twins took off.

"Cera, stop picking on them!" Chomper snapped at her.

"Trust me, it's for the best. You want to be driven out of your mind by them?" Cera asked him.

Dana and Dinah ran off, looking for a place to hide. The two began to sing a song that has a tune similar to "Friends for Dinner".

"Mean hungry Sharptooth. He's a mean hungry Sharptooth!" sang Dana.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" sang Dinah.

"I wish I knew." sang Dana.

"If he finds us, he's going to eat me and you." sang Dana and Dinah together. "We don't want to be eaten by that mean hungry Sharptooth!"

"He might bite off your head or crunch on your nose." sang Dana.

"He'll munch on each and every one of your toes." sang Dinah.

Dana moved near a green ferny bush. "Think he'll find us if we hide underneath?" he sang.

"He will and he'll use our bones to pick his teeth." sang Dinah.

"Maybe he won't find us in there." sang Dana, pointing into a cave.

"He'll sneak up on us when we're not aware." sang Dinah.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just leave us alone." sang Dana.

"When he's done with us, they won't even be able to find a bone." sang Dinah. Dana shuddered.

"Mean hungry Sharptooth! We don't want to be found by that mean hungry Sharptooth!" sang Dana and Dinah together, finishing the song.

Eventually, Chomper went to bed. Dana and Dinah, upon seeing the Sharptooth leave, came out of hiding. "He's gone." said Dinah.

"For now." said Cera smugly. The two young Threehorn shuddered.

That night, Dana dreamed that he was running from Chomper. The Sharptooth was right behind him. He ran and found himself trapped against a cliff wall. Dinah, meanwhile, had a nightmare that Chomper was after her. She too reached a dead end, though, in her case, it was water too deep to wade across and she didn't know how to swim. In of their dreams, Chomper leapt at them to attack. They both jumped up and screamed. The looked around and stared at each other.

"I had this really bad Sleep Story. I was chased by Chomper." said Dana.

"I had a similar Sleep Story." said his twin sister.

It was dawn. The Bright Circle was peaking over the horizon. "I wonder where the Sharptooth sleeps." Dana asked Dinah.

"Not sure." replied Dinah.

"Well, we need to know. We want to be sure that we can hide before he gets up." Dana said.

"Good idea." Dinah replied.

A short time later, Littlefoot and the others awoke. Littlefoot said to Cera "I'm worried about Dana and Dinah. I think this whole thing is going too far."

"I agree. I'm going to find them. I want to go talk to them." said Chomper. He left, looking for the twins.

A short time after that, Dana and Dinah came to Cera. "Where is Chomper?" asked Dana.

"Out looking for you." replied Cera. Dana and Dinah, not wanting to be out in the open, took off to go find a place to hide. "Wait, come back!" Cera yelled after them. However, it was no good. The twins were out of earshot.

Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, continued to look for a place to hide. "Where should we go?" Dana asked Dinah.

"How about this way?" suggested Dinah, pointing to a path that was mostly blocked by large grey boulders.

The two looked and saw Chomper coming in the distance. "This way, quickly!" said Dinah. They went on the path and between the boulders. They continued on it and soon found themselves in a grassy plain. They were in the Mysterious Beyond, but they were unaware of this.

"Let's go hide in here. Make it harder for him to find us." suggested Dana.

"Ok, but we need to be careful. The Sharptooth might smell us so we need to be sure we can see him before he sees us." replied Dinah.

"So what happened again?" Littlefoot asked Cera.

"I told them that Chomper was looking for them and they took off." Cera replied.

"Did you tell them that I was nice?" Chomper inquired.

"Oops." said Cera, feeling stupid.

"We should go find them, we should." said Ducky.

Chomper sniffed the air. "They went this way!" he said. He followed their trail past the rocks. "They went into the Mysterious Beyond."

"Nice going Cera!" Littlefoot snapped at Cera. Cera hung her head in shame.

Meanwhile, Dana and Dinah, who had gone a few miles from the Great Valley, looked around. "I think we lost him." Dana said. They had come to a swampy area.

"Where are we?" asked Dinah.

"I don't know, but at least Chomper isn't here." replied Dana.

Nearby, two Belly Draggers, one with red eyes and one with orange eyes, stared at them hungrily. The twins, however, didn't notice them. The twins move further into the swampy area. The two Belly Draggers silently crept after the twins.

Meanwhile, Petrie said to the others "Me fly ahead and see if me can spot them." Petrie returned twenty seconds later. "Me no see them, but me see their footprints. But that not all. There also Belly Dragger footprints!" Petrie said in alarm.

"Oh no!" Littlefoot and his friends cried.

"Come on, we've got to save them!" Cera said.

Meanwhile, the twins continued to wander into the swamp. "It sure is hot here." grumbled Dana, feeling the hot, sticky, humid air.

"I'm trying to get us out of here." said Dinah.

"I could have sworn I saw that boulder before." said Dana, pointing at a medium-sized cracked red boulder.

"I don't think we have." replied Dinah

"Yes we did. You're taking us in circles!" grumbled Dana.

"Well, why don't you try and get us out of here then, brother?" Dinah said sarcastically.

"Ok, fine, I will!" Dana snapped. Dana took them on a different path. After a while, they could see the end of the swamp up ahead. "See, I know what I'm doing." he said. Up ahead loomed a stretch of marshy water. The only way to get across was to hop across on rocks. Unknown to them, though, the two Belly Draggers had snuck in and pretended to be rocks, hoping that the kids would step onto them so that they could eat them.

The two hopped across. Right before they reached the spot where the Belly Draggers were, however, they got into an argument.

"Those rocks look too slippery! Let's go back and try a different path across." Dana said.

"No, I think we can make it." argued Dinah. The two continued to argue. The Belly Draggers became more and more impatient. Finally, they lost their patience and chased after the kids.

"Belly Draggers! Run!" yelled Dana. The two ran back across the water, hopping across rocks. However, one of the Belly Draggers had started to move that direction. So they went the other way.

Chomper and the others, meanwhile, spotted them. "The Belly Draggers are after them! We need to hurry and get them before the Belly Draggers get them!" Ruby said.

Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, were mostly across the water. However, there was a Belly Dragger behind them and another blocked the path to the last rock that they needed to jump to. "We're doomed!" moaned Dinah.

Chomper appeared on the shore. "Jump guys! Grab onto me and I'll pull you to safety!" he yelled.

"Why, so you can eat us instead of them?" asked Dinah skeptically.

"You'll have to trust me! I'm not a mean Sharptooth. Cera was just pulling a joke on you." Chomper said.

The two decided to trust Chomper and jumped. He pulled them to safety. The Belly Draggers moved closer, but Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot, and Ruby pushed rocks down a hill at them. These hit the Belly Draggers and knocked them over. As the rocks kept coming, the Belly Draggers decided to retreat.

Dana and Dinah came to Cera. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to us Auntie Cera." said Dinah.

"I agree. I'm sorry." said Cera.

Dana and Dinah turned to Chomper. "I'm glad that you're not going to eat us." said Dana.

"Thanks for saving us." said Dana and Dinah.

"No problem." Chomper replied.

Dana and Dinah began to sing.

"I feel so happy, I want everyone to see.

It's like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me!" sang Dana.

"I thought Chomper was a bad and vicious Sharptooth.

But know we know the truth." sang Dinah.

"He's nice and helped help save us.

And now, we don't need to fuss." sang Dana.

"We feel so happy

We want everyone to see  
It's like the bright circle  
is shining inside of me

Feel so Happy!" sang Dana and Dinah.

And so, they returned to the Great Valley with their new friend Chomper.


	20. Return of the Bullies

**EPISODE 46: RETURN OF THE BULLIES**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Hyp**

**Nod**

**Mutt**

**Bullies (OCs)**

* * *

**SONGS**

* * *

**When You're Big**

**Good Times, Good Friends**

* * *

"This great for flying." said Petrie. The wind was just right. Petrie soared up in the air, then zoomed across the Great Valley. He noticed Hyp, Nod, and Mutt running. "What they up to?" he asked himself.


	21. The Swimmer Competition

**EPISODE 47: THE SWIMMER COMPETITION**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Sural (OC)**

**Swimmers (OCs)**

* * *

Ducky was swimming. She swam over a waterfall and landed in a stream below. "That was pretty good, but nothing like I can do!" bragged Sural, a Swimmer who was stuck on herself.

Sural climbed up to the top of a set of waterfalls and dove off, making an impressive dive. She then swam all the way down a long stream in less than a minute. "You'll never be as good as me." taunted Sural.

"Perhaps I will not but what does it matter?" asked Ducky.

"It matters, because you'll always be a terrible swimmer." said one of Sural's friends.

"I may not be as good as Sural, but I am not terrible, oh no, no, no." said Ducky, who was offended.

"Then prove it!" snapped another one of Sural's friends.

"How do I prove it?" asked Ducky, her temper rising.

"You'll have to beat us in a swimming competition." said Sural.

"Fine, I will!" shouted Ducky, losing her temper.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)


	22. Spike Is Missing

**EPISODE 49: SPIKE IS MISSING**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Screech**

**Thud**

**Guanlong (Small Three Claw/Sharptooth) (OC)**

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends were in the Mysterious Beyond. They were coming back from meeting with Ruby's parents. They passed near a spot with many pretty yellow plants. Spike took an interest in them.

"Come on Spike. We must keep going. We do not want to be caughted by Sharpteeth. Oh no, no, no." said Ducky. Spike paused to eat a plant. She pushed against him to keep him moving. "Come on Spike!' she grumbled. Spike continued to eat. "Spike, we need to get going!" she complained. Spike, having finished the plant, moved to eat the plant next to it. He was so focused on it that he stepped on Ducky by mistake. "Spike!" Ducky shouted. Spike looked down and saw her. He blushed with embarrassment. He got up and started moving again. They reached the end of the spot where the plants were. Spike saw a blue-flowered plant nearby and went after it. Ducky, however, didn't see him stop and kept going. She returned to the Great Valley. "Glad we are back Spike. Momma would be upset if we were not back for lunch." Ducky said. She noticed that Spike was not there. She turned to the others in concern. "Where is Spike?"

"Me no see him anywhere." said Petrie.

"If he is not here, then he must be somewhere else, but we do not know where that somewhere else is, which is bad." said Ruby.

"We've lost Spike!" gasped Littlefoot, stating the obvious.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)


	23. Snowed In

**EPISODE 51: SNOWED IN**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Tippy**

**Tippy's Mother**

**Spiketail Leader**

**Mr. Thicknose**

**Topps**

**Ducky's Mother **

**Etta**

* * *

"I miss it being warm!" grumbled Cera to Littlefoot. They were shivering as the sky was totally overcast and it was snowing. A snowball hit Cera. "Hey!" Cera snapped.

Ducky, who had thrown the snowball, giggled. She grabbed another one and threw it at Petrie. He ducked and it hit Spike instead. Spike ate the remnant of the snowball.


	24. The Flyers's Revenge Part 1

EPISODE 52: THE FLYERS'S REVENGE

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Littlefoot**

**Cera**

**Ducky**

**Petrie**

**Spike**

**Chomper**

**Ruby**

**Rinkus**

**Sierra**

**Dil**

**Ichy**

**Pterano**

**Etta**

**Guido**

**Mama Flyer**

**Grandpa Longneck**

**Grandma Longneck**

**Topps**

**SONGS**

* * *

**Revenge (New Song)**

**What to Do Now?**

PART 1: THE KIDNAPPING

Rinkus and Sierra, two evil Flyers, were flying through the Land of Mists. The mist made it hard to see. "I hate that Pterano!" said Rinkus angrily.

"I wish I could get that Pterano. I'd knock him down to size." vowed Sierra.

"Well, pal, we haven't seen him in five cold times. He must be hiding pretty well." replied Rinkus.

"He might be hiding here. He could be feet from us and we wouldn't see him in this mist." remarked Sierra.

"This doesn't quite seem to be Pterano's type of place." Rinkus countered. "Come to think of it, it's not my type of place either. Let's keep looking for Pterano elsewhere." he added, looking around nervously, listening for danger.

"Let's at least give the place a search before we leave. I'd hate to think we'd have let that blowhard get away from us when we had the chance to rip him apart." Sierra objected.

Meanwhile, Ichy the Sharp Beak was with Dil, the Big Mouthed Belly Dragger. He was flying above her. They were chasing some Tickly Fuzzies. They had the advantage due to the mist obscuring the Tickly Fuzzies's vision. Though Dil had very poor sight, Ichy had quite good eyesight and the both of them had a strong sense of smell. It sure seemed these poor Tickly Fuzzies's time left on earth was numbered.

"Tickly Fuzzies again?" Dil groaned softly.

"Well if you hadn't lost those Tinysauruses, we might have gotten something else!" Ichy grumbled softly.

"Not my fault. I can't see that well. You're The Eyes." Dil argued softly.

"And don't forget it." Ichy said softly.

He was getting near the unlucky mammals. _Time for supper! _he thought.

They chased the Tickly Fuzzies. Ichy was flying after it, ready to strike.

Rinkus, meanwhile, continued to argue with Sierra. "I don't see that creep anywhere. Let's go somewhere else!"

"We ain't goin' anywhere till we've had a good look first." Sierra grumbled.

Ichy, meanwhile, moved toward the Tickly Fuzzies. "Almost there." he muttered softly, extending his claws to attack. WHAM! Rinkus and Ichy collided and fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" snapped Ichy.

"A Talking Sharptooth! I've never seen such a thing before!" gasped Rinkus.

"Yes, I learned to talk in my childhood. The story of my life is really depressing." replied Ichy snarkily. He moved to try and strike Rinkus. WHACK! Sierra hit Ichy.

"Don't even think about it! I'll take you apart!" yelled Sierra, his arms balled into fists.

"Oh really pal? I'm a Sharptooth and you think you can win against me?" Ichy laughed.

"There are two of us and only one of you!" shouted Sierra.

"Actually, there are two of us too!" laughed Ichy. "Sic 'em Dil!" yelled Ichy. Dil came forward, snapping at the two Flyers. They were both momentarily frightened by the huge Bigmouthed Belly Dragger, but soon realized that she couldn't see that well.

Sierra and Rinkus tackled Ichy. "Don't come any closer Bigmouthed Belly Dragger or the Sharp Beak gets it!" threatened Sierra.

"Like I care. We're not exactly pals." replied Dil, continuing to come forward.

"I was busy planning to get back at that Pterano and those five pesky kids. That stupid Longneck, Flyer, Swimmer, Spiketail, and Threehorn ruined our plans to take over the Great Valley. Then you came and interrupted me!" snapped Sierra, his temper flaring. Ichy struggled against him.

"Calm yourself Sierra. Arguing with Sharpteeth isn't going to help with anything!" grumbled Rinkus.

"Did you say Longneck, Flyer, Swimmer, Spiketail, and Threehorn kids?" asked Ichy, who had broken free enough of Sierra's grip and had been about to bite him in the arm.

"Yeah." replied Sierra. "What's it to you?"

"Dil and I got shown up by Longneck, Flyer, Threehorn, Swimmer, and Spiketail kids. There were six when we met them. Two Longnecks. One of the Longnecks had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes." answered Ichy.

"Brown eyes. Sounds like the pesky Longneck we know too." said Rinkus.

"Yes, I wanna show those kids for showing us up!" growled Dil.

"Well, come on, let's get going before these Sharpteeth try and eat….." grumbled Rinkus. Sierra waved him off. "What is it?" grumbled Rinkus.

"I'm thinking of something." said Sierra.

"Don't hurt yourself." laughed Rinkus. Sierra ignored his insult.

"Hmmmmm, lure kids into trap. Kidnap Pterano's nephew. Then we can lure Pterano out of hiding and finish him! And we can feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth! I like this idea of mine!" laughed Sierra. "We'll help you get them. The Sharp Beak, Rinkus, and I will lure them out of the Great Valley. Then we finish them all off, minus Pterano's nephew. We'll use him as bait to get Pterano and then you two can finish him and Petrie off." laughed Sierra.

"Come now Sierra, Sharpteeth wouldn't possibly agree to anything…." chuckled Rinkus.

"I accept." interjected Ichy.

(Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me

Hills to climb and plains to roam  
Oh, streams to follow all the way home  
To the Land Before Time  
Before time

)

Some distance from the Great Valley, Littlefoot and his friends, unaware of the nefarious plot against them, were running from some Fast Biters. The Velociraptors were gaining on them, their mouths dripping with saliva. "Go away!" Littlefoot shouted at them.

"They can't understand you." said Chomper.

Littlefoot and his friends saw one of the entrances to the Great Valley up ahead. They dashed through it. The Fast Biters, knowing they couldn't win, turned back.

"I don't know why you tried to talk to them. It's not like they're a Talking Sharptooth. I'm probably the only one out there." said Chomper.

"Actually, you're not." said Littlefoot.

"I'm not?" gasped Chomper in surprise.

"We've met two of them before. In the Land of Mists. A Sharp Beak and a Big Mouthed Belly Dragger." said Littlefoot.

"The Land of Mists?" inquired Chomper.

"It's a really scary place less than a day's journey from the Great Valley." said Cera.

"I thought nothing scared you." said Ruby.

"Well, scary to others, not to me of course." Cera said braggadociously.

"I wonder where they learned to talk." Chomper said.

"Me never ask them." said Petrie.

"Were they nice like me?" asked Chomper.

"Oh no, no, no. They tried to eat me." replied Ducky.

Mean Sharpteeth that knew Leaf Eater? This was confusing to Chomper. Where could a mean Sharptooth learn Leaf Eater from. They'd have never let the Leaf Eaters live long enough to pick up the language. He rested, away from the others, scratching his head and trying to think of how this could be possible.

Meanwhile, in the Land of Mists, the four villains were making their plans.

"I want to get them for all the pain they caused me." sang Sierra.

"Oh that would be something I would like to see." sang Rinkus.


End file.
